CLOSER
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: "Terserah kau saja. Kita memang baru bertemu kembali belum lama ini. Tapi kalau kau ingin hubungan kita kali ini hanya sekedar sex partner saja. Kau boleh mencari wanita lain. Yang pasti kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk melakukan sex denganmu kecuali aku menyetujuinya." /GS/ Meanie/ Seventeen/ 2shots
1. Chapter 1

**CLOSER**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Casts:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **Warning: para Uke as GS, AU, Lemon, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

.

.

"Hei, Jeon Wonwoo. Sebenarnya kau memperhatikan apa yang kami bicarakan tidak sih?" Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Seungkwan terkikik kecil, menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangan disertai senyuman menggoda. "Kalian belum tahu ya? Nona Jeon kita kan sedang dekat dengan salah satu Kim tampan itu loh yang kemarin sempat bertemu di _party_ kenaikan jabatannya Seungcheol."

"Wah~! Tangkapan bagus, Wonie!" Jihoon dan Jeonghan berseru senang melihat Wonwoo yang sama sekali berusaha tidak menanggapi segala ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Berisik. Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Mingyu," bantah Wonwoo masih dalam ketenangannya, fokus membalas _chat_ seseorang yang sangat diyakini Boo Seungkwan merupakan salah satu Kim pria tampan pujaan para wanita di kantor.

Tak lama Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan dan minuman yang sudah tersisa setengahnya. Membiarkannya berkedap-kedip tanda adanya pesan masuk. Namun Wonwoo membiarkannya saja. Wanita berusia 26 tahun tersebut dengan santainya mengambil sepotong kentang goreng dan mengunyahnya perlahan sambil menatap balik ketiga sahabatnya yang masih saja tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai? Sepertinya pria Kim itu masih terus mengirimimu pesan," goda Seungkwan lagi.

"Bukan Mingyu, Nona Boo. Itu dari pria lain dan tidak terlalu penting," bantah Wonwoo tapi senyuman kecil tersemat di bibirnya yang sangat _kissable_.

"Bisa jadi yang sekarang sedang mengiriminya pesan," Jihoon menunjuk ponsel Wonwoo dengan dagunya, "memang benar bukan Mingyu. Tapi kalau kau bertanya dengan siapa sedari tadi ia begitu serius berkirim pesan, sudah pasti jawabannya Kim Mingyu. Benar, Wonie?"

Wonwoo menghela napas singkat tanpa bantahan menandakan Jihoon seratus persen benar. "Hei, _Girls_. Ayolah biasa saja. Tidak perlu membesar-besarkan hal seperti ini."

"Kalau topik mengenai pria macam Kim, kami tentu saja akan memberikan respon seperti ini. Wajar, Wonwoo sayang," ujar Jeonghan, matanya berkilat penuh gairah.

Pria tampan beserta Jeonghan memang tak pernah terpisahkan. Jika kau butuh dikenalkan dengan pria berwajah di atas rata-rata, Wonwoo yakin Jeonghan dapat memberikan _list_ nama yang kau butuhkan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak sadar, dari tadi kami lebih sering menyebutkan seseorang dengan marga Kim. Tapi kau malah menyebutkan nama Mingyu terus-memerus. Padahal bisa saja yang kami maksud di awal itu Kim Taehyung atau bisa jadi si duda Kim Jongin," goda Jihoon

"Manager Kim dan pesonanya. Tentu saja kau akan takluk jika mendapatkan perhatiannya secara langsung."

Wonwoo mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Ck! Seringaian macam apa itu!" Jeonghan berdecak kesal melihat Wonwoo yang masih saja menutup-nutupi sesuatu dari mereka. "ceritakan saja Mingyu itu telah melakukan apa saja denganmu? Jangan cuma cerita kalau kalian hanya mengobrol mengenai pekerjaan."

"Jadi aku harus bercerita apa? Haruskah ku katakan jika aku telah bercinta dengannya? Sempat menikmati ranjang yang sama, hm?" cecar Wonwoo tanpa mempedulikan perkatannya yang semakin membuat panas suasana di meja itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jihoon dengan bola mata melebar.

"Kau percaya padaku, Jihoonie?" sahut Wonwoo sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yak!" pekik Jihoon kesal, melempar _tissue_ bekas makannya.

"Kalian kira semudah itu berdekatan dengan seorang manager, hm?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Tidak. Tapi kalau kau sih tidak mengherankan. Manager Kim pasti buta kalau sampai menolakmu?"

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil, "Memangnya aku anak presiden atau artis terkenal?"

"Bukan. Tapi kau salah satu _cheonsa_ di perusahaan kita," goda Seungkwan.

"Tidak ada bukti aku dekat dengan manager Kim."

"Kau sering terlihat berbicara dengannya akhir-akhir ini."

"Tentu saja." Wonwoo mengangguk singkat, "posisiku dalam pengawasannya. Berbeda dengan manager yang dulu. Kau tahu bukan selain dengan Jihoon, sekarang aku masih harus memberikan laporan harian?"

"Ditambah sedang banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini di lapangan," terang Jeonghan.

"Jadi kita sudahi perbincangan tentang seberapa dekatnya aku dengan manager Kim," ucap Wonwoo seraya membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya. "sudah hampir jam sembilan. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini dan pulang ke rumah. Aku lelah ingin istirahat."

Serentak keempat wanita itu terdiam. Namun tanpa Wonwoo sadari, ketiga sahabatnya saling melirik antara ingin percaya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Wonwoo sepertinya sedang disenangi oleh dewa sial atau sebut saja dewa kurang beruntung. Karena Wonwoo tidak mau hari ini berlanjut dengan tidak keberuntungan. Wonwoo telat tapi sempat memberitahu keterlambatanya kepada sang atasan. Dan sedikit sisa keberuntungan di pagi hari yang sibuk ini, Wonwoo dimaklumi.

Wonwoo yang telah terduduk di kursi kerjanya dengan keringat mengalir di sekitar leher dan bagian-bagian tertentu yang hanya terasa olehnya. Mulai mencoba menyamankan diri. Beruntunglah _air conditioner_ dipasang pada posisi yang sangat strategis. Wonwoo yang paling merasakan nyamannya udara yang berhembus. Bahkan sempat menyuruh salah satu _office boy_ untuk membuatkannya teh hangat untuk menemaninya bekerja.

Baru saja Wonwoo merasa _mood_ -nya membaik untuk bekerja. Tiba-tiba saja Jihoon datang dengan wajahnya yang terlihat serius, lebih terlihat galak.

"Wonwoo. Tolong kau urus ini."

Wonwoo mengerang kecil. Ia tahu hal apa itu. Jihoon memberikan daftar aplikasi yang menurutnya bermasalah. Ini lah salah satu yang Wonwoo anggap penyebab _badmood_. Aplikasi kontrak dari para surveyor.

Wonwoo mengerti ini lah pekerjaannya. Hanya saja ia sedang malas untuk menghubungi orang-orang. Telinganya sedang sedikit sakit, lebih tepatnya seperti berdengung karena semalaman lupa waktu saat ditelpon oleh seseorang. Bahkan ponselnya sampai terasa panas saat menyentuh daun telinganya.

"Oke."

Tidak ada yang bisa Wonwoo katakan selain itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama. Aku tunggu sampai jam 3 sore ini. Harus sudah ada perkembangan info ya."

"Siap, Jihoonie."

"Kalau ada yang sudah lengkap segera kirim ke mejaku."

"Perintah diterima." Wonwoo mengangguk, tersenyum meyakinkan. Selepas itu, Jihoon pergi dengan sedikit terburu.

"Kau jangan ikutan _badmood_ , Won."

Wonwoo sontak menengok ke meja sebelahnya. Dimana Jeonghan sibuk melakukan input data. Berhenti sejenak, merenggangkan jari-jemari lentiknya. Wonwoo pikir ini masih pagi dan sudah banyak yang merasa lelah.

"Kenapa?" Tumpukan aplikasi ditaruh di sudut mejanya. Masih belum ingin menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Jihoon sedang ada masalah. Tadi pagi baru terdengar kabarnya."

"Masalah apa? Kenapa aku tidah tahu?"

Jeonghan berdecak kecil, "Kan kau telat Wonwoo sayang. Ada kesalahan transfer saat pencairan. Memang tidak banyak, Jihoon dapat menanggung biayanya. Hanya saja itu termasuk fatal."

"Surat peringatan?"

"Kudengar akan turun nanti siang."

"Pasti karena ditambah kejadian sebelumnya, saat salah satu lembar tagihan yang sempat menghilang entah kemana itu."

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Berdoa semoga si mungil Jihoon nanti malam tidak menangis. Karena keesokkan harinya menjadi hari yang lebih buruk, dimana Jihoon jauh lebih ganas dibandingkan Wonwoo yang suka tidak peduli sekitar.

Wonwoo memutuskan kembali dalam _mode_ bekerja. Kacamata minus sudah bertengger indah menghiasi matanya yang tajam. Tapi tidak bertahan lama. Wonwoo sudah merasa jenuh setelah lewat 2 jam.

Wonwoo sempat bermain _game_ yang baru saja di _download_. Wonwoo sekarang punya ponsel khusus bermain _game_. Mingyu yang membelinya. Karena suasana hati Wonwoo cepat sekali berubah.

Benar itu Kim Mingyu. Manager marketing yang baru bertugas sekitar 3 bulan di kantor pusat ini. Pria Kim yang kata para wanita, tampannya keterlaluan.

Wonwoo kira akan memperbaiki rasa bosannya. Tapi entah kenapa malah terasa frustasi. Hingga terdengar nada khusus dari ponselnya. Panggilan dari Kim Mingyu.

"Sibuk?"

"Malas."

Entah sejak kapan Mingyu terbiasa menerima jawaban yang tidak sesuai. Tergantung _mood_ dari Jeon Wonwoo yang cantiknya melebihi _princess_ Disney.

"Lagi apa?"

"Bermain _game_ ," jawabnya dengan suara yang dikecilkan. Tidak ingin teman sekantornya tahu. Bisa jadi ada yang melaporkannya ke para atasan jika ia tidak serius bekerja. Di dunia ini banyak orang bermuka seribu. Baik di depan. Tapi jika di belakang jangan ditanyakan. "Susah. Aku menyerah," lanjutnya.

"Cari yang lebih mudah."

"Nanti saja. Ada apa? Tidak sibuk?"

"Merindukan seseorang bernama Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ingat ini di kantor," geram Wonwoo yang memang tidak suka percakapan seperti itu dimana banyak telinga yang siap mendengarkan.

"Aku sedang turun ke lapangan. Menjauh dari yang lain. Duduk di bawah pohon sambil meminum _ice coffee_ ," ujar Mingyu yang memang sedang menunggu Seokmin _partner_ hari ini. Pria dengan hidung kelewat mancung itu sedang membeli cemilan lainnya.

"Aku lapar," rengek Wonwoo membayangkan jika Mingyu bebas kalau ingin makan sesuatu.

"Belum masuk jam makan siang."

"Kurang 2 jam lagi. Harus ditahan."

"Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Hotdog dan choco cake dari toko biasanya," sahut Wonwoo cepat.

"Oke. Asal nanti bagian bawahmu juga memakan penisku," tawar Mingyu seraya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

" _You wish_!" seru Wonwoo dengan wajah yang merona.

Lupa dengan sekitar yang telah memandangnya heran. Apalagi Jeonghan yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Wonwoo dapat mendengar gelak tawa Mingyu yang langsung diputus sambungannya sepihak oleh Wonwoo.

"Dasar. Kenapa bicaranya jadi tidak bisa dikontrol begitu?" gumam Wonwoo mendadak sakit kepala.

Bukan, bukan karena godaan Mingyu barusan. Tapi lebih karena pikiran Wonwoo yang malah melayang jauh. Teringat dengan apa yang sudah mulut pria Kim yang sialnya sungguh sangat panas saat menyentuh dirinya itu.

Ciuman dan jilatan.

Ugh! Berhenti sekarang Jeon Wonwoo!

Batin Wonwoo terus berteriak agar segera menenangkan diri. Dan yang Wonwoo tahu agar terlepas dari bayangan Mingyu hanyalah tugas yang masih menumpuk.

Saat itu lah Wonwoo menghela napas lelah kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menepati janjinya. Sebuah kotak dengan nama salah satu toko kue terkenal di Seoul sudah tersaji manis di atas meja kerja Wonwoo dan bungkusan lain berisi hotdog. Tepat sebelum waktu istirahat, salah satu _office boy_ yang sebenarnya sudah berumur 40-an itu mengantarkan bungkusan tersebut. Panggil saja dengan pak Lee.

Pria tua itu tidak mau menjelaskan siapa yang menyuruhnya. Pak Lee hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan tanda tanya dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Kecuali Wonwoo tentu saja.

Dan Jeonghan sudah gatal ingin bertanya, "Itu pasti dari salah satu penggemarmu."

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan dengan seulas senyuman terukir. "Bisa jadi. Apa kau mau, Hannie?" tawarnya seraya mengangkat kotak kue.

Walau Jeonghan masih penasaran tapi wanita berambut _blonde_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bawa saja ke kantin. Kita makan di sana bersama yang lain."

"Oke. Cepat. Aku tidak sabar ingin memakan hotdog ini dulu."

Jeonghan mengikuti langkah Wonwoo dengan pelan. Dahinya mengernyit. Tanda seorang Jeonghan tengah berpikir keras. Entah mengapa ia ingin mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Ada hubungannya dengan Wonwoo dan makanan.

Akhirnya selang beberapa menit Jeonghan memekik kecil. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan bola mata yang melebar.

'Saat Wonwoo menerima telpon tadi!' seru batin Jeonghan. Matanya menatap sosok Wonwoo yang berjalan terburu-buru di depannya. 'Tapi dengan siapa?'

.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo melenguh pelan, melirik kesal pada pria yang sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dimana kulit halusnya hanya terbungkus oleh kemeja putih pria itu yang Wonwoo ambil dari lemari pakaian tanpa perlu meminta ijin. Ya, Wonwoo sedang berada di apartement sang pria.

Pria dengan tubuh berotot yang mampu membuat para wanita meleleh melihatnya, ingin merasakan dengan jari-jemari lentik mereka bagaimana keras dan liatnya. Apalagi jika melihat ukuran kejantanan yang dapat membuat mereka mendesah bahkan sebelum dimasuki.

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu," sahut pria itu dengan santainya, kini mulai merubah posisi berada di atas tubuh sintal Wonwoo yang sangat membangkitkan gairahnya. Wonwoo memang lebih senang mengenakan kemeja miliknya, khususnya berwarna putih tanpa mengenakan _underwear_.

Polos.

Meski saat ini Wonwoo dan sang pria telah melewati beberapa menit berada di atas ranjang, tapi belum ada yang memulai aktifitas malam mereka.

"Aku lelah."

"Hm? _Mianhe_ , aku tidak melihat jika tubuhmu lelah. Aku bisa merasakan jika puncak payudaramu telah mengeras, Sayang."

"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu," desis Wonwoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Benar, pria sialan si Kim Mingyu yang menjadi bahan gosip Wonwoo dan teman-temannya dari kemarin kini tengah terkekeh kecil kemudian menatapnya dengan seringaian menggoda. Kedua tangan Wonwoo telah terkunci di atas kepala, digenggam erat hanya dengan satu tangan pria itu. Sedangkan tangan lainnya masih bermain dengan menyentuh seluruh aset pribadi Wonwoo yang begitu menggairahkan hasratnya.

"Tenang saja ini tidak akan lama. Ranjangku dingin karena kau jarang menginap di sini, Wonie," bisik Mingyu di samping telinga Wonwoo, mengirimkan hawa panas yang sedikit menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"Asal kau ingat. Aku masih punya tempat untuk pulang," ucap Wonwoo dengan menahan desahan.

"Tapi kau tempatku pulang," balas Mingyu mencium bibir merah Wonwoo, melumatnya keras sesaat. Mingyu mengunci tatapan Wonwoo yang mulai terlihat sayu. "jangan menghindariku saat di kantor, Nona Jeon. Kau tidak tahu apa saja fantasi liar para pria ketika melihat kau berjalan sendirian dan jangan lupakan yang mereka tahu kau berstatus _single_."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Kita saja yang memang jarang bertemu, Tuan Kim."

Wonwoo balas mengecup bibir Mingyu kemudian melepaskannya cepat, hampir saja Mingyu membalas dengan ciuman panasnya.

"Hanya berbeda lantai. Aku di atas. Kau di bawah. Seperti posisi kita saat ini."

"Akkhhh!" pekik Wonwoo saat Mingyu tiba-tiba dengan sedikit kasar menggerakan tubuh bawahnya. Wonwoo dapat merasakan kejantanan Mingyu yang telah mengeras walau pria itu pun masih memakai pakaian lengkap.

"Kau merasakannya bukan? Hanya denganmu aku langsung bereaksi begini," ucap Mingyu sedikit menggeram.

Tatapan Mingyu menggelap kemudian terlihat menyala diiringi hasrat meledak. Wonwoo yang melihat hal tersebut merasakan area sensitifnya merasa lembab membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, menempelkan bibirnya, menekannya tepat di atas bibir Wonwoo yang hampir protes akan tindakannya.

Tepat di saat mulut Wonwoo membuka, lidah Mingyu menyusup masuk dan dengan lincah membelit lidah Wonwoo yang tanpa sadar mengerang tertahan. Mingyu terus melumat kedua bibir Wonwoo bergantian. Ciuman keduanya semakin dalam dan panas. Gerakan yang begitu tergesa-gesa, menuntut dan tanpa ampun. Seakan-akan apa yang mereka lakukan masih belum cukup untuk menikmatinya.

Dan Mingyu sungguh merasa semakin bergairah kala Wonwoo turut membalas perlakuannya. Tangan Wonwoo kini sudah terlepas dari genggaman Mingyu dan lebih memilih melingkar di leher pria itu. Sesekali menarik kasar rambut Mingyu. Melampiaskan betapa nikmatnya ciuman Mingyu.

"Oh, sial! Ya ampun bibirmu, Wonwoo—hhh," geram Mingyu tersengal, napas keduanya memburu saat Mingyu melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Mingyu sungguh puas melihat bibir Wonwoo yang membengkak dan begitu merah.

Wonwoo menggeliat ketika ciuman Mingyu turun ke lehernya, menciumi dan menghisapnya. Lidah Mingyu membuat tubuhnya semakin terbakar gairah. Panas penuh hawa ingin bercinta. Mingyu telah melepaskan penutup tubuh Wonwoo satu-satunya itu. Maka saat Wonwoo yang telanjang bergerak liar membuat gesekkan antar kedua tubuh itu terasa semakin intim.

Erangan Wonwoo kini berubah menjadi desahan. "Gyu~ ahhh~"

Namun Mingyu membiarkannya, bahkan ia semakin terbakar mendengar Wonwoo menyebut namanya dalam desahan wanita itu. Mingyu semakin bersemangat memainkan bibir dan lidahnya berpindah ke area paling sensitif, di sekitar tengkuk dan belekang telinga wanitanya.

Wonwoo menggila.

Kini jari jemari Mingyu turut mengusap perlahan perut datar Wonwoo mengirimkan sensasi menggelitik di kulit halus tanpa noda itu. Hingga tangan Mingyu memainkan dadanya. Meremasnya sedikit kuat. Wonwoo mendesah hebat.

Tubuhnya terasa lelah karena selepas bekerja. Kini ditambah lemas dan bergetar untuk alasan lainnya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menghentikan ini semua? Wonwoo menggeram frustasi antara ingin beristirahat dan menyelesaikan siksaan penuh ledakan libidonya. Seluruh sentuhan Mingyu sudah sangat dihafal oleh tubuhnya. Hingga bisa membuatnya melayang seperti ini.

Panas di tubuh keduanya, serta deru nafas mereka yang memburu, membuat gejolak mereka semakin menggebu. Mingyu menarik wajahnya dari leher belakang Wonwoo yang sudah terhiasi beberapa tanda darinya. Menempelkan dahi mereka, menatap Wonwoo yang matanya terlihat sayu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?"

"Melihat tubuh telanjangmu," ucap Wonwoo cepat, mencoba memasang ekspresi polosnya. Membuat Mingyu dengan tidak sabar membuka satu per satu pakaian yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Dengan rakus Wonwoo menatap tubuh pria itu, mendesah senang saat melihat kejantanan Mingyu yang telah membesar.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang."

Matanya mengawasi Wonwoo dengan tajam, memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik wanita itu saat mendekatinya. Mingyu kini duduk di hadapan Wonwoo, masih di atas ranjang bersprei putih yang telah kusut.

Wonwoo membungkuk di atas kejantanan Mingyu, salah satu tangan Wonwoo menahan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah jatuh menghalangi pandangan Mingyu yang sangat menyukai wajahnya saat melakukan ini. Dengan lembut Mingyu membantu menahan rambut Wonwoo dan semakin mengerat cengkramannya, mendesis nikmat saat Wonwoo mengulum batang kejantanannya masuk dalam mulutnya. Suara-suara desisan muncul dari Mingyu saat sesekali lidahnya menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Wonwoo benar-benar ahli melakukan _blow job_. Mingyu selalu puas akan hal itu. Tapi Mingyu tidak ingin membuang-buang sperma begitu saja.

"Oh, sial. Mulutmu benar-benar nikmat, Sayang."

Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo ke atas pangkuannya.

"Aku akan memasukannya sekarang," ucap Wonwoo dengan napas terengah, terdengar tidak sabar untuk segera merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang hanya bisa didapatkannya dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

Kejantanan Mingyu diarahkannya pada lubang vaginanya sendiri, menuntun kepala yang telah licin itu masuk dengan mulus ke dalam tubuhnya. Sontak erangan Wonwoo terdengar keras merasakaan betapa keras dan penuh. Sontak tangan Wonwoo melingkar erat pada bahu tegap Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo tanpa merasa sulit. Mingyu berdiri, masih dengan posisi seperti memangku, kaki Wonwoo mengunci di atas pinggangnya. Dengan cepat Mingyu menggerakan tubuhnya. Kejantanannya menghujam keras, kemaluan keduanya bertubrukan dengan berisik.

"Ahhhh~ Gyu!"

Napas Wonwoo memburu, vaginanya berdenyut nikmat. Wonwoo mencoba bertahan disela-sela ciuman panas keduanya. Mingyu mengerang, keringat membanjiri wajah dan dadanya. Mingyu begitu seksi di mata Wonwoo.

Mingyu berhenti sejenak kemudian berjalan ke arah meja kerja yang masih berada di dalam ruang tidurnya.

"Gyu—hhh?"

"Aku akan melakukannya lebih cepat dan keras. Sesuai kesukaanmu, Sayang."

Tubuh Wonwoo diletakan di atas meja kerja. Mingyu membuka selangkangan Wonwoo lebar-lebar, kedua kakinya dipegang dengan kuat oleh kedua tangan Mingyu. Memberikan akses lebar bagi Mingyu untuk masuk lebih dalam. Kejantanannya masih di dalam vagina Wonwoo, namun ia mengeluarkan setengahnya. Kemudian mendorongnya keras dalam sekali hentakan.

"Akkhhh!"

Lalu pinggangnya bergerak lagi, maju mundur semakin cepat menghujam. Cairan putih keluar dari lubang vagina Wonwoo, membantu melicinkan jalan keluar masuk kejantanan Mingyu.

"Ouhh vaginamu sungguh ketat, Sayang..."

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengerang nikmat merasakan kejantanan Mingyu bergerak mengenai rahimnya, menggesek dinding kemaluannya bahkan di klitorisnya pun terasa dengan intens. Tangan Wonwoo merasakan hentakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Lebih kasar. Lebih liar dan cepat.

"Aarrgghhh Mingyuuu!" jerit Wonwoo tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

Bagian dalam kemaluannya mulai berdenyut-denyut, mencengkram kejantanan Mingyu lebih erat hingga membuat pria itu melenguh senang. Mingyu semakin menggila untuk mencapai klimaks. Saat aliran gelombang kenikmatan menerpa keduanya. Mingyu mengejang diatas tubuh Wonwoo. Mengeluarkan seluruh cairan spermanya di dalam rahimnya.

"Ugh..." Mingyu mengerang. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi orgasme yang dirasakannya. Wonwoo memandanginya dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Rasa hangat dari sperma membuat dirinya lemas.

Mingyu kembali dari sensasi orgasmenya. Ia menarik keluar kejantanannya secara perlahan. Seketika cairan keduanya mengalir hingga di belahan pantat Wonwoo.

"Kau sungguh menakjubkan, Sayang."

Mingyu mengecup dahi dan bibir Wonwoo. Menarik beberapa helai tissue yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Dengan gemas membersihkan cairan yang terlihat masih mengalir sedikit. Keringat di pelipisnya masih menetes. Mingyu terlihat sungguh menggairahkan saat berdiri dengan tubuh berototnya yang lengket.

Begitu pula dengan Mingyu yang memperhatikan kondisi Wonwoo yang jauh lebih berantakan, tubuh telanjang penuh keringat membuatnya semakin mengkilat, posisi kaki jenjangnya masih terbuka lebar memperlihatkan vagina dan wajah cantiknya seakan-akan memanggil hasrat seksnya kembali. Tapi tidak, Mingyu akan membiarkan Wonwoo beristirahat sebentar.

Mingyu kembali mengangkat Wonwoo, kali ini dengan _bridal style_. Wonwoo mendesah nyaman saat menyentuh permukaan ranjang. Berbaring tanpa ingin membersihkan dirinya lebih lanjut. Yang Wonwoo inginkan hanyalah tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa adanya gangguan.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang kini berbaring di sebelahnya. Merapikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Setelah itu memeluk tubuhnya, merengkuh Wonwoo dengan lembut. Mencium keningnya sebelum ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, malas," rengek Wonwoo sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Istirahat saja hari ini," ucap Mingyu mengerti keadaan Wonwoo yang masih kelelahan.

"Pekerjaanku menumpuk. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi seganas itu sih?" Wonwoo berdecak kesal mengingat Mingyu menggarapnya pada jam 2 dini hari dan yang terakhir saat keduanya mandi pagi bersama.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali dihubungi, hm? Kedua ponselmu tidak aktif. Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu."

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku hanya bekerja."

"Tapi saat aku sudah di kantor, kau malah keluar dengan Jihoon bertemu _owner dealer._ "

"Aku tidak ingat jika ponselku sudah mati kehabisan daya. Dan ponsel darimu aku pakai bermain _game_ terus saat istirahat sampai terasa panas."

Mingyu masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Wonwoo yang terhenti saat menenggak habis jus jeruk.

"Aku nonaktifkan, takutnya meledak nanti aku yang kesusahan juga. Lagipula aku tetap pulang denganmu, 'kan?" lanjut Wonwoo, kini mengambil sebuah pisang yang tersedia di atas meja. Wonwoo membuka kulit pisang namun tak sampai habis, lalu memberikan lelehan susu kental putih di atasnya. Kemudian memakannya dengan nikmat.

Mingyu yang melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang begitu menggoda, ditambah cara makan Wonwoo membuat kejantanannya tiba-tiba saja meronta minta dibebaskan.

"Vanilla, hm?"

"Aku kehabisan stok susu coklat di dapurmu. Lagipula ini juga enak." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat lelehan susu yang hampir mengenai tangannya. Ke atas ke bawah, berulang kali bahkan sempat mengulum buah pisang itu sesaat. Hanya menyisakan buah pisang tanpa susu.

Mingyu perlahan meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Apa kau masih menginginkan susu vanilla? Kurasa itu susu terakhirmu juga."

"Apa kau punya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada polos, memakan cepat pisangnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Tentu saja. Yang ini aku jamin lebih nikmat."

"Oh, ya?"

Wonwoo bergerak menjauh dari meja makan untuk membuang kulit pisang dan membereskan peralatan bekas makan mereka.

"Mumpung masih jam segini. Kita tidak akan telat kalau kau ingin mencobanya," rayu Mingyu masih mencoba bertahan di posisi duduknya. Walau merasa celananya semakin mengetat.

Wonwoo bergerak menuju meja makan kembali. Mengambil _blazer_ yang ia taruh di sandaran kursi kosong.

"Tidak. Ayo pergi sekarang," tolak Wonwoo tanpa melihat Mingyu yang langsung menggeram rendah.

"Kau benar tidak ingin ini? Aku bisa saja memberikannya kepada wanita lain kalau susu vanilla ini terbuang percuma," ucap Mingyu datar, mencoba melihat reaksi dari wanita cantik itu.

Wonwoo yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti. Tubuhnya menegang. Lalu dengusan beserta kekehan kecil bernada sinis keluar dari belahan bibir berwarna merah itu.

"Memang kau siapa, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit menoleh ke belakang dimana kini pria dengan setelan jas yang membuatnya bertambah tampan itu berbalik menegang.

"Terserah kau saja. Kita memang baru bertemu kembali belum lama ini. Tapi kalau kau ingin hubungan kita kali ini hanya sekedar _sex partner_ saja. Kau boleh mencari wanita lain. Yang pasti kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk melakukan _sex_ denganmu kecuali aku menyetujuinya." Suara Wonwoo terdengar begitu dingin.

Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat tanpa ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Namun Mingyu dapat melihat jika sorot mata Wonwoo yang tajam tersirat kekecewaan.

Sialan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **NB:**

 **Another ff enceh yg cuma berisi 2chapter. Dari kemarin otak lagi yadong setelah kakak sepupu bikin ff enceh duluan. Wkwkwk. Dan dasarnya emang lagi stress karena kerjaan.**

 **Yang pasti ini ga HOT, susah buat adegan enaena. Lebih gampang ngebayanginnya aja LOL.**

 **Gomawo yang uda baca, kalau bisa sekalian review ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam minggu yang melelahkan, 18 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **Cha ChrisMon**


	2. Chapter 2

**CLOSER**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Are you ready for 12k+? (Only story)**

 **Sorry sudah membuat kalian lama menunggu dan maaf jika typo betebaran.**

 **Happy reading~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Memang kau siapa, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit menoleh ke belakang di mana kini pria dengan setelan jas Armani yang membuatnya bertambah tampan itu berbalik menegang.

"Terserah kau saja. Kita memang baru bertemu kembali belum lama ini. Tapi kalau kau ingin hubungan kita kali ini hanya sekedar _sex partner_ saja. Kau boleh mencari wanita lain. Yang pasti kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk melakukan seks denganmu kecuali aku menyetujuinya." Suara Wonwoo terdengar begitu dingin.

Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat tanpa ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Namun Mingyu dapat melihat jika sorot mata Wonwoo yang tajam tersirat kekecewaan.

Sialan!

Entah kenapa Mingyu tidak dapat berucap apapun. Ia merasa serba salah jika mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Keheningan yang terjadi membuat Wonwoo merasa jengah. Berdecak kesal melihat Mingyu masih tetap menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas sekarang. Aku tidak mau _mood_ -ku memburuk seperti kemarin."

Wonwoo mengalah mengingat waktu yang tidak tepat membicarakan hal sensitif seperti ini. Lagipula Wonwoo juga tidak memaksa Mingyu untuk memutuskan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru. Wonwoo yang telah rapi segera beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Jujur saja. Memang bukan cuma denganmu aku melakukan seks."

Suara Mingyu menghentikan gerakan Wonwoo. Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis mencoba memasang ekspresinya senormal mungkin. Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu kembali.

"Bisa dimengerti. Di Amerika selama lebih dari 5 tahun, tidak mungkin kau tidak menikmati para wanita di sana," ucap Wonwoo dengan santainya, namun bibirnya mengulas senyuman sinis.

"Hanya beberapa. Tidak melebihi 5 jariku."

"Ohh... oke aku coba percaya."

"Kau harus percaya," ujar Mingyu tegas, "hanya saat aku frustasi. Apalagi setelah lepas darimu."

"Hei, dulu kita memang masih seorang pelajar saat pertama kali berhubungan. Aku saja hanya merasakan penismu, hmm..." Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan ujung dagunya, "kurasa juga tidak lebih dari 5 jarimu itu, Tuan Kim."

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, salah satu tangannya tenggelam dalam kantong celana kerjanya.

"Yang harus kau tahu lebih jauh. Hanya padamu aku memakai perasaan saat melakukan hubungan," ucap Mingyu penuh ketegasan. Memang benar, pria itu tidak pernah memikirkan pasangan seksnya karena mereka melakukannya hanya untuk meluapkan kepuasaan duniawi. Keterlibatan yang saling menguntungkan.

Kecuali dengan wanita bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kita berkencan selama setahun. Aku mampu membedakan apa yang disebut bercinta atau sekedar seks."

"Aku termasuk yang mana?" Dengan tenang Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sang mantan kekasih saat masa SMA.

"Bercinta."

"Kau yakin?" Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Mingyu, memaksa kepala pria itu untuk sedikit menunduk hampir menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. "Pikirkan baik-baik. Status apa yang kau inginkan sekarang."

Wonwoo mencium dan melumat bibir bawah Mingyu cepat. Dan melepaskan diri saat tangan Mingyu mulai merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak dalam posisi untuk sering berhubungan seks. Karena aku sedang mencari seorang calon suami," ucap Wonwoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

Wonwoo mencoba membuat Mingyu mengerti. Bukan karena mereka sama-sama _single_ dan saling membutuhkan seks sebagai penyalur hasrat. Tapi agar Mingyu mulai berpikir akan dibawa kemana hubungan mereka.

"Karena tiap keputusan yang kau pilih. Batasan yang ada di antara kita pun akan berbeda."

Kini Wonwoo mulai menjauhi Mingyu yang masih mencerna ucapan Wonwoo hingga wanita dengan rambut tergerai indah itu berteriak dari depan pintu yang telah terbuka lebar.

"Kim Mingyu! Cepat! Aku tidak mau telat hari ini!"

Mingyu menghela napas pelan, kemudian mendengus geli mendengar teriakan Wonwoo. Seakan-akan tidak ada pembicaraan serius di antara mereka. Dengan segera ia meraih tas kerjanya menyusul Wonwoo. Raga Mingyu bergerak tapi pikirannya melayang.

Sejak sebulan yang lalu mereka kembali melakukan seks, ketakutannya akan hubungan tanpa status dengan Wonwoo benar terbukti. Wonwoo bukan seorang wanita yang akan mudah melemparkan tubuhnya begitu saja kepada setiap pria. Yang namanya mantan kekasih masih bisa berubah status kembali sesuai apa yang diinginkan kedua belah pihak.

Dan Mingyu kini tertawa pelan dengan penjelasan Wonwoo barusan. Yah... mereka sudah dewasa bukan dua remaja labil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari buruk lainnya.

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo menemukan Seungkwan kembali ke kantor dengan mata sembab dan wajah memerah menahan tangis, bahkan penampilannya berantakan dengan rambut yang diperkirakan seperti terkena jambakan. Keduanya berdoa itu bukan karena jambakan orang lain. Karena sahabatnya itu tidak mau bercerita dan hanya meminta ditemani pulang, akhirnya Jeonghan dan Wonwoo memutuskan pulang bersama.

Beruntung karena sebentar lagi jam kerja selesai. Sementara Seungkwan di suruh menunggu di ruangan istirahat untuk sedikit menenangkan diri.

Wonwoo berjalan menjauh dari Seungkwan yang masih ditemani oleh Jeonghan. Wonwoo menelpon Mingyu terlebih dahulu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, hanya beberapa detik untuk tersambung.

"Wonwoo?"

"Hari ini aku tidak pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Seungkwanie. Aku harus menemaninya, dia sedang ada masalah."

"Oh, oke. Bagaimana dengan keperluanmu? Haruskah ku antar?"

"Hmm.. tidak perlu. Aku akan memakai punya Seungkwan."

"Termasuk _underwear_ , hm?"

"Aaa... itu bisa dibereskan. Kau tenang saja."

"Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Tetap balas pesanku."

"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku tutup."

Dan Wonwoo menutup sambungan cepat karena Jeonghan sudah memanggilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau makan apa?" tanya Jeonghan sambil mengemudi.

"Kau mau apa, Nona Boo?" Wonwoo menoleh ke bangku belakang dimana Seungkwan tengah tiduran sambil sesekali mengelap air matanya yang mengalir terus menerus.

"Pizza ukuran besar dengan banyak daging dan keju, tambah hamburger dan cola. Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana bentuk tubuhku besok."

Tanpa banyak bicara Jeonghan segera melajukan mobil Seungkwan untuk membeli semua makanan tersebut sebelum pulang ke apartemen mungil nona Boo itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Seungkwan sedang duduk meringkuk di atas sofa panjang di dalam apartemennya, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan berusaha menghiburnya dengan duduk di sisi kiri kanannya. Mereka berdua terenyuh melihat gadis yang biasanya selalu ceria itu berubah murung, begitu terlihat menderita karena masalahnya dengan sang kekasih. Keduanya masih merasa jika itu kemungkinan hanya kesalahpahaman.

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan sangat tahu, pria blasteran itu sangat mencintai seorang Boo Seungkwan. Walaupun mereka seumuran namun Vernon jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan Seungkwan yang terlalu mudah terbawa perasaan.

Walaupun usia mereka tak jauh berbeda dan hanya berstatus sahabat. Posisi Wonwoo dan Jeonghan saat ini bertindak sebagai kakak dari Seungkwan. Mencoba tidak menghakimi siapa pun sampai mereka mendengar cerita keseluruhan lebih jelas.

"Kwanie.. Ayo dimakan dulu. Kau boleh makan sambil bercerita," bujuk Jeonghan menyodorkan potongan pizza yang cukup besar pada Seungkwan yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata merah. Seungkwan masih terdiam.

"Aku makan. Kalau kau tidak ingin lebih baik aku saja yang habiskan," ucap Wonwoo polos. Dengan santainya ia memakan potongan pizza miliknya seakan-akan apa yang dimakannya begitu nikmat.

"Ya!" Jeonghan melempar tisu bekas Seungkwan. Jangan ditanya bekas apa, karena saat ini mereka sedang di hadapan makanan lezat.

"Sialan kau, Jeonghan. Untung tidak terkena pizza-ku," protes Wonwoo. Kakinya menyingkirkan tisu yang jatuh tepat di sampingnya.

"Wonwoo! Kau tidak sayang padaku? Kenapa malah ribut soal makanan, hah?!" seru Seungkwan kesal menatap Wonwoo dengan bola matanya yang merah.

"Kalau menolak, aku tidak mau sayang padamu lagi, Nona Boo," perintah Wonwoo.

"Aishhh. Iya-iya aku makan."

Dengan enggan Seungkwan memaksa menggigit potongan pizza yang tadi disodorkan Jeonghan. Setelah beberapa kunyahan, menyadari jika perutnya lapar dan pizza terlalu menggiurkan. Tanpa terasa satu potong pizza besar habis dilahap Seungkwan.

Mungkin Seungkwan tidak menyadari, sejak tadi Jeonghan dan Wonwoo yang melihat tingkahnya sedikit lega karena perut gadis itu tidak kosong. Yah... untuk menghadapi Seungkwan yang tengah _badmood_ cukup menggodanya dengan makanan apapun. Jika hanya dibujuk seperti biasa, gadis itu tak akan luluh.

"Jadi ... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jeonghan memancing pembicaraan.

"Intinya dia selingkuh," jawab Seungkwan datar dengan gigitan keras ia mengunyah hamburger yang baru dibuka bungkusnya.

"Lebih _detail_."

Seungkwan menatap kesal pada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi membuatnya tambah emosi. Tatapan Wonwoo padanya seakan tengah menonton bioskop. Begitu fokus padanya. Itu bagus. Jika tidak ada sikap mari-mengunyah-kentang-goreng.

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Cepat ceritakan. Semakin lama kau cerita. Semakin lama kau bisa menyembuhkan kantung matamu yang sekarang saja sudah mirip panda."

"Panda?!" pekik Seungkwan, semakin kesal saat menyadari Jeonghan juga tertawa geli. "Kau juga kenapa tertawa, hah?!"

" _Mian_." Jeonghan berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Wonwoo benar. Kau sudah menangis semenjak kita di kantor. Ceritakan saja biar kau lega. Ingat besok masih hari kerja. Kau tidak ingin punya mata panda seperti miss Zitao bukan?"

Seungkwan mengerang membayangkan mata panda sang kepala HRD yang selalu minta dipanggil dengan Miss walaupun sudah menikah.

Di awali helaan napas panjang, Seungkwan menceritakan kronologis di mana siang itu dia sedang menemui klien yang tidak jauh dari studio foto Vernon. Hingga ia memutuskan mendatangi kekasihnya itu untuk sekedar makan siang. Karena tidak ada balasan dari telpon dan pesannya, ia pikir pria itu sedang sibuk pemotretan.

Namun saat sampai di ruangan yang biasa dipakai kekasihnya. Ia menemukan Vernon tengah tiduran di sofa yang biasa dipakai para model menunggu itu, lengkap dengan wanita _sexy_ yang Seungkwan yakini seorang model tengah menindihnya bahkan mencium sang kekasih. Sontak Seungkwan langsung terdiam kemudian saat tersadar ia membanting ponsel Vernon yang terletak di meja yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Saat itu lah Vernon melihatnya. Namun ia sudah tidak tahan dan kabur.

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan saling berpandangan sekaligus mencerna cerita Seungkwan. Ini bukan pertama kali Seungkwan cemburu dengan para model yang bekerja sama dengan Vernon. Tapi setahu mereka, Vernon tidak mungkin menduakan sahabat mereka.

"Apa tidak mungkin jika model itu yang berulah?" tanya Jeonhan

"Kau tahu? Wanita sekarang banyak yang licik," sahut Wonwoo

"Dan kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Wanita jalang itu pasti tengah bergembira melihat hubungan kalian memanas."

Bola mata Seungkwan melebar saat mendengar pendapat para sahabatnya yang saling bersahutan.

"Ya! Kalian ini sebenarnya membela siapa?!" tuding Seungkwan tidak terima. Kenapa jadi ia yang dipojokkan begini sih?!

"Tentu saja hubunganmu dengan Vernon."

"Gunakan otakmu, jangan cuma apa yang dilihat. Bukan cuma sekali ini para model itu berencana membuat hubungan kalian berdua berakhir."

"Seungkwan, aku ingin bertanya. Apa hasil dari rencana busuk mereka? Apa yang dilakukan Vernon untuk membuktikan jika ia tidak bersalah?"

"..."

Seungkwan diam. Mata wanita itu kosong saat mencerna semuanya. Sungguh untuk kali ini ia masih merasa marah, cemburu. Hatinya masih terasa panas saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Vernon belum menghubungimu karena ponselnya rusak. Tapi kami jamin tidak lama ia akan mendatangimu."

"Jangan semudah itu melepas kekasihmu. Kau harus buktikan jika dirimu lebih dari para wanita lainnya."

Seungkwan tersenyum lemah. "Aku beruntung memiliki kalian," katanya sambil menyentuh tangan kedua sahabatnya, "akan kubicarakan baik-baik dengan Vernon nanti."

"Benarkah? Tapi karena kebaikanku ini, aku sering kena tipu loh..." ujar Jeonghan sambil menggoyangkan-goyangkan gelasnya hingga suara es batu yang berdenting terdengar.

"Ditipu? Siapa yang berani menipumu, he?" tanya Wonwoo terkekeh tidak percaya.

"Yah... sebelum bersama Seungcheol. Sudah banyak yang ku alami." Jeonghan mengunyah kentang gorengnya lambat, "Dari yang memanfaatkan, menduakan sampai dijadikan korban taruhan."

"Ternyata kau pernah polos," ejek Wonwoo.

"Kenapa rasanya kau seperti mengataiku bodoh sih?"

"Won, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan mendengarnya?" Seungkwan mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal melihat Wonwoo.

"Kasihan," ucap Wonwoo terlalu cepat, membuat yang lainnya semakin tidak percaya jika Wonwoo bersimpati, "Sungguh aku kasihan dengan Jeonghan. Hanya saja waktu itu dia terlalu polos. Antara polos dengan bodoh untuk kasus percintaan menurutku hampir sama." Wonwoo menyeringai lebar seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Wonwoo!"

Dan Wonwoo langsung menghindar kala lemparan bantal-bantal sofa melayang ke arahnya. Sontak gelak tawa terdengar di ruang tamu yang kecil itu.

"Kau benar, Won. Jodoh tidak kemana. Buktinya Seungcheol tidak mempermainkanku," ujar Jeonghan tersenyum manis saat suasana kembali normal.

"Dan aku tiba-tiba merindukan Vernon," keluh Seungkwan.

Melihat Seungkwan yang mulai makan dengan rakusnya, Wonwoo merasa sedikit mual. "Aku perlu cola dengan ekstra es lagi," gumam Wonwoo sembari menuju dapur dengan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Wonwoo kembali dengan menyamankan dirinya di sofa tunggal, meneguk _liquid_ yang terasa berdesis saat diminumnya itu.

"Hei, Seungkwan."

"Ne?"

"Aku jadi ingin punya satu yang seperti kekasihmu itu."

Seungkwan mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum melempar Wonwoo dengan salah satu bantal sofa. "Jangan berani merebut Vernon dariku! Aku pasti kalah kalau kau sainganku, Nona Jeon!"

Wonwoo terkekeh geli sambil melemparkan balik bantal sofa tepat mengenai wajah Seungkwan yang langsung menggerutu sebal.

"Eeiii~ kau ini ada-ada saja. Maksudku _type_ pria seperti Vernon, Seungkwan sayang. Lagipula kau yakin sekali kalah dariku. Memangnya aku ini siapa, hm?" Wonwoo menatap tajam tepat pada mata Seungkwan yang terdiam. Suaranya berubah mengalun geram seakan sebuah perintah, "Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu untuk orang lain. Hargai dirimu sendiri setinggi mungkin. Mengerti?"

"Ya." Seungkwan mengangguk kaku.

Jeonghan mengulas senyuman tipis, menepuk bahu Seungkwan sedikit menyadarkannya dari tekanan mendadak dari Wonwoo. 'Ahhh dasar... pintar sekali dia kalau menyerang orang,' batin Jeonghan melirik Wonwoo yang menyeringai kecil.

"Benar. Jangan mau kalah dengan wanita yang tidak jelas dekatnya sama pria mana. Bisa jadi incarannya tidak seperti Vernon atau Seungcheolie-ku yang tampan," goda Jeonghan.

"Apa benar kau dekat dengan seorang pria?" tanya Seungkwan yang kembali dalam _mode_ normal. Memang aneh, cepat sekali ia lupa jika tadi menangis tidak jelas.

"Pria siapa? Kalau ada, yang penting dia mampu memuaskanku di ranjang."

"Wouwww aku tidak mengira kau maniak seks," goda Jeonghan.

"Kurasa itu salah satu hal penting, di luar kau maniak seks atau bukan. Kalau pria itu tidak bisa memuaskanmu di ranjang, kehidupan percintaanmu pasti terasa kurang."

"Ahhh aku sempat memperhatikan jika Jun sering menatapmu lapar, Won." Seungkwan terkadang memperhatikan pria yang mulai sering muncul di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana saat ia di ranjang ya?"

"Hei, kalau manager Kim?"

"Ehem." Jeonghan berdeham sedikit, bola matanya berkilat jahil. "Apa kalian pernah memperhatikan besar kecilnya sesuatu yang tertutupi celana kerja para pria? Termasuk Jun dan Mingyu?"

" _Oh My God_! Kau sempat memperhatikan hal seperti itu saat bekerja?!"

"Yup, terkadang mata yang lelah butuh _refreshing_ juga, Nona Boo." Mata Jeonghan terlihat tidak fokus, seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu, "Punya Kim Mingyu termasuk yang besar. Aku yakin itu tidak sedang ereksi. Tapi fokusku selalu buyar saat melihatnya."

"Hmm memang besar," gumam Wonwoo kecil yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, wajahnya berkedut ingin tersenyum saat terbayang betapa memuaskannya ukuran kejantanan Mingyu. Tanpa sadar ia sudah membalas pesan yang dikirimkan Mingyu yang tadi belum sempat dibaca olehnya.

"Hei, Wonie. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Pulang? Kalian mau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Wonwoo menghela napas tidak sabar, "Sudah kami katakan. Tidak lama lagi kekasih tampanmu akan datang. Kami tidak ingin menjadi nyamuk pengganggu."

Wonwoo menunjukkan isi pesan yang ditujukan padanya dengan nama Vernon tertera di bagian pengirim.

"Kau menghubungi Vernon?!" pekik Seungkwan tidak percaya.

"Dia duluan yang menghubungiku. Sepertinya ia sempat membeli ponsel baru. Menanyakan apa kau bersama kami. Yah... seperti yang kau baca. Dia sedang menuju ke sini," terang Wonwoo sambil sedikit membantu membereskan kekacauan yang ada di meja.

"Aku juga sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Seungcheol untuk menjemputku. Dia dalam perjalanan ke sini. Jadi mau ikut?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku perlu membeli sesuatu sebelum pulang."

"Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Love_ , bukankah itu mobil milik Mingyu?"

"Eoh? Kau benar. Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Mungkin ada urusan," jawab Seungcheol tidak peduli, "Oke, kita pulang."

Baru saja Seungcheol hendak menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, tangan Jeonghan menggenggam tangan Seungcheol untuk menghentikannya.

" _Wae_?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita lihat apa ia bersama seseorang."

"Sudah malam, _Love_. Untuk apa kita bertingkah seperti _stalker_ begini. Bisa saja ini lama." Seungcheol menghela napas lelah, ia menatap wajah cantik Jeonghan, mengelus pipi halus kekasihnya, "Aku sungguh lapar dan ingin segera beristirahat."

"Kau belum makan?"

"Hmm."

"Baiklah, kita pulang," putus Jeonghan merasa kasihan melihat gurat lelah di wajah pria itu.

Tidak lama mobil Seungcheol telah meninggalkan area apartemen Seungkwan. Seandainya mereka bertahan sedikit lagi. Maka mereka akan menemukan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang berjalan dengan terburu menuju mobil Mingyu.

"Huft." Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya nyaman di dalam mobil.

Mingyu membantu Wonwoo mengenakan _seatbelt_ tanpa adanya suara di antara mereka. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya tanpa peduli apa yang pria itu lakukan. Mingyu sedikit agak mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mempersempit jarak antar bagian wajah mereka. Kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, membelai pelan rambut Wonwoo yang lembut, mengecup keningnya sejenak.

"Entah kenapa rasanya tubuhku lelah sekali."

"Butuh pijatan?"

"Hm, boleh."

"Oke."

"Tidak lebih dari pijatan."

"Kita lihat nanti."

"Kim Mingyu!

"..."

"Aku serius!"

"Aku tahu. Kupastikan kau tidur nyenyak malam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Di siang hari yang panas, di dalam kantor yang sibuk.

Pintu lift terbuka, beberapa karyawan masuk beserta Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Jihoon. Suasana dalam lift begitu ramai dengan obrolan. Memang sekarang masih waktu istirahat dari segala macam pekerjaan yang mampu membuat kepala panas, masih sekitar 5 menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir.

Lift terus berjalan dan silih berganti orang keluar masuk. Saat lift berhenti tepat di lantai 10, pintu terbuka. Semua yang ber- _gender_ wanita terpekik kecil serta tersenyum melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan mereka. Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang mereka semua dan berakhir dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bibirnya hanya mengulas senyum tipis sebagai salam yang dilihat oleh Mingyu.

Kapan pun di lihat, Mingyu masih tetap tampan. Baik keadaan rapi maupun berantakan. Khusus Wonwoo yang mendapat bonus lebih karena sering melihat Mingyu telanjang. Saat ini Mingyu terlihat mempesona dengan setelan jas Armani yang melekat pas ditubuh tegapnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Mingyu memang panas. Hanya dengan melihat dirinya ditambah aura maskulin yang tak terbantahkan. Mampu membuat imajinasi liar para wanita seketika aktif.

Mingyu masuk ke dalam lift tetap dengan sikap tenangnya. Mengambil posisi tepat di samping Wonwoo, mata tajamnya melirik wanita yang tidak terpengaruh akan kehadirannya. Lift kembali berjalan.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi, Wonwoo."

"Hm? Memang ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo heran, menatap Mingyu yang juga memandangnya. Tidak mempedulikan sekitar yang ikut memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat telpon?"

"Ahh ... ponselku tertinggal di meja kerja. Aku baru ingat ketika makan tadi."

Mingyu menghela napasnya pelan, "Seingatku kau telah berjanji bertemu saat makan siang ini."

"Hah? Kapan? Aku tidak ingat." Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Ck. Semalam sebelum kau tertidur," ujar Mingyu membantu mengingatkan namun Wonwoo masih saja menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya seakan meminta penjelasan lanjut tapi Mingyu menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian mengetuk dahi Wonwoo pelan dengan dua jarinya, "Dasar bodoh."

Lift berhenti di lantai 13.

"Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang berlalu pergi, tangannya masih saja mengelus dahinya yang tadi disentuh Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo," panggil Jeonghan.

"Memang kapan dia bilang begitu?" tanya Wonwoo polosnya pada Jeonghan yang berdecak kesal karena wanita itu juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama pada dirinya.

Tidak lama Wonwoo terpekik mengingat sesuatu lalu menggeram kesal, "Ya ampun, itu kan bukan salahku kalau lupa!" pekik Wonwoo tertahan.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Seungkwan bola matanya bersinar penuh keingintahuan.

"Yah... begitulah," jawab Wonwoo tidak jelas. Beruntung lift berhenti di lantai 15 di mana Wonwoo dan sahabatnya serta beberapa orang ke luar. Menyisakan 3 orang di dalam lift yang langsung berbisik bergosip seru tentang manager Kim tampan dan Wonwoo _cheonsa_ dari bagian kredit.

Sedangkan Wonwoo menolak menjawab rentetan pertanyaan dan godaan dari para sahabatnya. Tetap mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan seulas senyuman terpaksa karena ulah Mingyu.

Ya, Wonwoo ingat semalam saat ia hampir tertidur untuk kesekian kalinya. Wonwoo sungguh kelelahan akibat aktifitas kantornya ditambah menemani Seungkwan terlebih dahulu. Dan tangan ajaib Mingyu sangat memanjakannya dengan pijatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Wonwoo sempat mendengar jika dirinya mengangguk setuju untuk makan siang bersama hari ini. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika lupa. Mingyu saja yang bertanya saat kesadaran Wonwoo sudah menipis. Ia saja tidak sadar saat Mingyu memakaikan piyama tidurnya.

"Wonwoo!" panggilan yang mengalun dari seorang pria dengan senyuman ramah terpasang di wajah tampannya, berjalan menuju ke arah Wonwoo penuh percaya diri bagaikan seorang model. Tidak berlebihan, hampir semua orang menyetujui jika pria itu terlahir bukan untuk menjadi seseorang yang bergelut di dalam kantor.

Refleks Wonwoo menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hei, Jun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Another day, another plan and trouble._

"Wonwoo, ayo kita berlibur. Jarang-jarang kita bisa libur 3 hari begini."

"Bagaimana kalau menginap?"

"Hmm? Dimana?"

"Sebenarnya—"

"Hei, Wonwoo," sapa pria yang membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya, "boleh aku bergabung? Ku kira masih tersisa satu kursi di sini."

"Wah, Tuan muda Wen cuma ingin menyapa Wonwoo saja nih?" goda Jeonghan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan yang satunya memegang sedotan yang sejak tadi dimainkannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman menggoda.

"Oh, maafkan saya Nona Jeonghan, Nona Seungkwan dan Nona Jihoon," sapa Jun dengan nada bercandanya. "Jadi?" tanyanya menghadap Wonwoo kembali yang masih memperhatikannya.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Wonwoo memilih bangkit untuk pindah posisi di sebelah Jihoon, berhadapan dengan Seungkwan dan Jeonghan. Dan kursi tunggal yang berada di ujung meja di tempati oleh Jun.

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo."

"Ehem. Dari tadi memang hanya Wonwoo yang terlihat di matamu ya, Jun?" tanya Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya.

Entah kenapa Jihoon merasa jika Wonwoo kurang cocok dengan tipe pria macam Jun yang mudah sekali berdekatan dengan wanita. Kau bisa melihatnya berkeliaran dengan wanita yang berbeda. Dikatakan _playboy_ juga tidak jelas apa karena wajah ramahnya itu menutupi sifat busuknya. Karena belum terdengar komplain dari para wanita. Hanya saja Jihoon tidak senang. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya ingin menjauhkan sahabatnya dari Jun.

Dan tanpa Jihoon sadari, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan tahu akan hal itu. Karenanya, Wonwoo memberikan tepukan ringan dua kali di punggung tangan Jihoon dan memberikan senyuman menenangkan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru sekali?" tanya Jun sambil menyeruput mie ramen miso miliknya.

"Kami berencana berlibur!" seru Seungkwan riang, membuat Jihoon ingin menepuk dahinya sedangkan Jeonghan dan Wonwoo terkekeh kecil.

Ya, Seungkwan menyukai siapa saja yang dekat dengan Wonwoo. Anak itu selalu berpikiran positif kecuali ada hubungannya dengan Vernon sang kekasih yang sering membuatnya cemburu.

"Wah~ aku boleh ikut?" Jun terlihat begitu tertarik, "Wonwoo, kau ikut juga, 'kan?"

Tak sempat Wonwoo menjawab, Seungkwan lebih cepat berbicara, "Tentu saja! Ini kan rencana kami." Seungkwan mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ikut. Agar bisa menjaga para _ladies_ cantik ini, terutama Wonwoo," ujar Jun sambil mengerling Wonwoo yang tampak tak peduli.

"Ikut kemana?" Suara baritone lainnya khas pria dewasa terdengar.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu heran karena setahunya ia lebih senang berkumpul bersama para pria untuk makan siang.

"Oh, Manager Kim." Jun tersenyum kecut, ia tahu gosip yang beredar di antara karyawati perusahaan ini. Manager yang satu ini terkenal dekat dengan wanita cantik bermarga Jeon incarannya.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hawa mengintimidasi begitu kuat hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya mampu merasakan kehadirannya bagaikan iblis tengah mengincar mangsanya. Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu pasti alasannya apa. Tapi, Jun dan Wonwoo mengerti.

"Manager Kim sudah selesai istirahat?" tanya Seungkwan dengan polosnya.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, mengangguk kaku sekali. Mingyu berjalan pelan namun pasti, berdiri tepat di belakang Wonwoo. Kemudian meletakkan salah satu tangannya di bahu mungil Wonwoo, sedikit meremasnya, sedangkan yang satunya dimasukkan dalam saku celananya. Pose sederhana namun seakan menjaga miliknya agar tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya.

"Kalian akan kemana?" tanya Mingyu suaranya begitu berat, wajahnya sudah diusahakan senormal mungkin. Walau lirikan tajamnya sempat mengarah pada Jun yang serasa mati di tempat.

'Sial. Tatapannya mengerikan sekali,' batin Jun mengeluh, ia sungguh malas jika harus berurusan dengan pria sekaliber Kim Mingyu yang mampu mengintimidasi orang hanya dengan tatapannya.

Wonwoo melirik Jeonghan yang beruntung sekali juga melihatnya.

"Ah! Sebenarnya kami berempat ingin liburan bersama berhubung libur 3 hari besok. Tapi aku ingat Seungcheol juga sempat mengatakan ingin mengajak kami untuk berlibur di villa keluarganya. Kemungkinan orang-orang di divisi kita akan ikut semua karena katanya ada banyak kamar di sana," terang Jeonghan lancar.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti, "Seungcheol juga sudah membicarakan itu tadi."

"Oh?! Jadi, Manager Kim juga ikut?" seru Seungkwan.

"Tentu saja." Mingyu mengangguk pasti kemudian menatap Jun, "kau juga ada dalam daftar yang ikut."

"A-ah, benarkah?" tanya Jun agak tersendat, bibirnya tersenyum paksa. Ia rasa sebaiknya segera pergi dari tempat ini. Namun entah kenapa ia masih ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Wonwoo. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang tinggi karena Mingyu masih saja memperhatikannya bagaikan elang. Jun menyambar salah satu tangan Wonwoo dan mencium punggung tangan wanita itu seraya berucap, "sampai ketemu lagi, Wonwoo." Kemudian berlalu pergi dengan tergesa.

Tentu saja yang melihat perbuatan pria itu langsung menahan napas ditambah bola mata mereka melebar. Seketika aura menusuk mengudara kembali membuat keempat wanita di meja tersebut meneguk ludahnya masing-masing.

' _Fix_. Manager Kim menyukai Wonwoo!' seru batin Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Jihoon yang saling berpandangan.

"Ugh," erang Wonwoo merasakan tekanan kuat di bahu yang tidak sengaja diremas oleh tangan Mingyu. Sampai Wonwoo menepuk pelan beberapa kali punggung tangan Mingyu berusaha menenangkan pria itu. Ya, seperti itu lah sikap sederhana yang diberikan Wonwoo jika terjadi hal-hal yang mengundang emosi.

Mingyu yang merasakan tangan Wonwoo, hampir saja ingin menarik wanita itu untuk segera ia bawa kabur entah kemana, yang penting sejauh mungkin dari area yang ada nama pria bermarga Wen tadi. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan akhirnya menarik tangannya dari bahu Wonwoo.

Berusaha menormalkan wajahnya, Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan. Nikmatilah makan siang kalian lagi," ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi dengan wajah yang kembali mengeras.

"Oh, Wooowww~ kurasa manager Kim benar-benar menyukaimu, Won," ujar Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo senang.

"Aku lebih setuju kau bersama manager Kim," sahut Jihoon, "seingatku tidak pernah terdengar gosip kalau ia mudah dekat atau tergoda oleh wanita."

"Kecuali Wonwoo kita yang cantik ini." Sebelah mata Seungkwan mengedip genit.

" _No comment_ ," jawab Wonwoo terlampau cepat, membuat yang lain semakin menyeringai senang.

"Kurasa ia tipemu, Won."

"Hm?" Wonwoo melirik Jeonghan tanpa minat. Ia tahu godaan dari para sahabatnya akan terus melayang entah sampai kapan.

"Tipe di ranjang. Aku yakin seorang Kim Mingyu kuat melakukan seks berkali-kali," ucap Jeonghan sambil mendesah kecil. Sepertinya Jeonghan tengah membayangkan betapa seksinya pria Kim itu.

Jihoon langsung melemparkan sedotan minumannya. "Jangan berpikiran kotor di tempat umum begini!"

"Sialan kau, Jihoon. Kalau kau tidak suka aku membayangkan pria telanjang yang seksi, lebih baik kau ikutan membayangkan Soonyoung-mu itu, Sayang," cibir Jeonghan.

"Aduh." Seungkwan menepuk dahinya, "kata-katamu terlalu vulgar Jeonghan. Jangan buat kami malu dong," bisiknya agak malu, matanya melirik kemana-mana siapa tau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia tidak mau semakin terpancing lalu tanpa sadar terlontar cerita yang seharusnya jadi hal pribadinya dan Mingyu saja.

Walau begitu Wonwoo setuju dengan perkataan Jeonghan. Ia sungguh puas dengan stamina pria itu. Tidak perlu diragukan akan kehebatan permainan seorang Kim Mingyu. Beruntung Wonwoo sendiri memiliki napsu yang besar sehingga mampu mengimbanginya.

Jika vaginanya tidak terasa perih untuk dimasuki penis besar Mingyu, maka Wonwoo juga tidak akan menahan pria itu untuk melakukan seks dengannya. Namun Wonwoo pikir memang sekarang sudah seharusnya membatasi permainan mereka. Pembicaraan itu berhasil karena Mingyu mulai mendengarkannya. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Mingyu, Wonwoo seringkali frustasi, otak dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron dalam memutuskan sesuatu jika Mingyu telah bergerak menyentuhnya.

Sulit sekali di lawan.

Dan yang paling membuat Wonwoo kesal, pria itu belum membicarakan sedikitpun mengenai hubungan mereka. Mungkin itu yang membuat tubuhnya cepat _drop_ walau ia meminum vitamin secara rutin. Gangguan yang berasal dari dalam jiwa lebih mengerikan bagi kesehatan.

Wonwoo membutuhkan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menginginkan status lebih dari Mingyu.

Dan Wonwoo telah berharap banyak tanpa dirinya sadari.

Apa Wonwoo harus sebagai pembicara pertama kembali agar semua ini jelas?

'Menyebalkan!' raung batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil memutar kursi kerjanya, Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang juga berguna sebagai dinding. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana cerahnya langit di luar sana.

Mingyu mendengus geli, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. Hatinya bahkan memburuk saat ia menyadari jika Wonwoo terlihat dekat dengan salah seorang supervisor. Pria bermarga Wen yang seharusnya tidak semudah itu dekat dengan Wonwoo. Apalagi kini ada dirinya di sisi Wonwoo.

Dirinya?

Siapa?

Mingyu terkekeh. Ia belum menjawab apa pun mengenai status hubungan mereka. Apa yang diinginkannya. Bagaimana melanjutkan ini semua. Tapi sebelum ia membicarakannya sudah ada yang mengganggunya.

Apa Wonwoo masih bisa berpikir jernih jika ada bayangan pria lain?

Mingyu semakin tertawa keras. Ia tidak perlu takut jika orang lain mendengarnya. Ruangannya cukup jauh dari ruangan karyawan lainnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku yakin Wonwoo mampu membentengi dirinya. Yah... kecuali terhadapku. Tenang saja," racau Mingyu berusaha menormalkan bayangan buruk yang seenaknya melintas membuat emosinya berantakan.

"Aku butuh Wonwoo."

Mingyu segera mengambil ponselnya yang tergelatak manis di atas mejanya. Lalu dengan cepat menekan angka 1 panggilan cepat yang langsung tersambung dengan wanita bermarga Jeon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Wonwoo datang ke ruanganku sekarang. Bawa laporanmu dulu seadanya. Tidak perlu kau cek lagi. Nanti saja."

"Oke." Akhirnya Wonwoo bersuara setelah jeda beberapa saat. Sepertinya wanita itu mengerti apa yang ingin dibacarakan Mingyu bukanlah mengenai pekerjaan. Mingyu bersyukur Wonwoo sangat mengerti dirinya. Memejamkan matanya lelah seraya menunggu Wonwoo tiba.

Di ruangan team kredit. Wonwoo merasa Mingyu tengah dalam kondisi tidak baik. Terdengar dari suaranya yang tidak biasa. Wonwoo memutuskan mempercepat gerakannya. Ia mencetak laporan yang bahkan belum ia edit sama sekali. Kemudian segera beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jeonghan heran melihat Wonwoo terburu-buru begitu.

"Manager Kim. Laporan."

"Hm... seepertinya serius jika Wonwoo sampai tergesa-gesa. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada apa apa."

Apa yang dipikirkan Jeonghan nyatanya salah.

Karena tak lama kemudian, tubuh Wonwoo sudah ada di atas pangkuan Mingyu yang memeluknya dari belakang. Wonwoo tersentak ketika pantatnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang keras dan sangat menonjol begitu menekan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kim Mingyu! Kendalikan dirimu!" seru Wonwoo sedikit panik, kejantanan Mingyu semakin mengeras. Namun Mingyu bergumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban.

"Mingyu, lepaskan aku!" perintah Wonwoo, "kau tidak lupa bukan jika kita masih berada di kantor?" desisnya.

Seliar apa pun mereka melakukannya, tapi tidak untuk di kantor. Resikonya terlalu besar. Perasaan Wonwoo sangat tidak nyaman, ia mencoba menjauh agar tidak perlu bersentuhan dengan kejantanan Mingyu. Usaha Wonwoo tidak berhasil karena tangan Mingyu mencekal pinggang Wonwoo hingga ia tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun. Tapi Wonwoo masih saja memberontak, berharap ada keajaiban untuk melarikan diri.

"Mingyu."

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih ingat bukan? Kau tidak bisa memaksaku jika aku tidak menginginkannya."

Mingyu tidak menjawab, hanya saja kepalanya bersender nyaman di bahu mungil Wonwoo, menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri ke leher Wonwoo setelah menyingkirkan rambut panjang Wonwoo ke samping.

"Aku pusing. Stress."

"Dan kau butuh pelampiasan," tebak Wonwoo seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Awalnya hanya ingin seperti ini. Memelukmu dan bersandar sebentar," ujar Mingyu pelan, "tapi ya ampun... bersentuhan denganmu cepat sekali merangsang kejantananku," lanjutnya dengan kekehan geli.

Plak!

Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu sedikit keras walau ia tahu pukulan seperti itu tidak berarti untuk tubuh kekar Mingyu.

"Jangan kemana-mana," perintah Mingyu dengan nada berat.

"Yang lain bisa curiga."

"Bilang saja kau sedang menjelaskan ini dan itu."

Wonwoo memilih mengalah melihat wajah kelelahan Mingyu. Ditambah mungkin karena merasa tersiksa dengan yang di bawah. Wonwoo menyamankan diri dalam pangkuan Mingyu. Mengelus perlahan tangan Mingyu yang masih melingkar nyaman di sekitar pinggang dan perutnya.

Meski Wonwoo tidak mau mengakui, ia bergairah dengan keadaan yang tengah berlangsung saat ini. Sungguh terasa kejantanan Mingyu yang bergerak seakan ingin memasuki vaginanya yang masih tertutupi rok dan celana dalam. Membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan menatap sekeliling ruangan kerja Mingyu.

Pada saat itu tangan Mingyu dengan nakal menyusup ke dalam kemeja Wonwoo dan meremas payudaranya.

"Ugh!"

Wonwoo mengerang dan dengan segera mencoba menjauhkan salah satu tangan Mingyu yang mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan dengan santainya pula tangan yang lain bermain dengan puncak dadanya dan terus bertahan di sana. Mingyu menyeringai saat berhasil melepas bra menyebalkan yang begitu mengganggu dirinya. Mingyu menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika melihat payudara besar Wonwoo tidak tertutup apa pun lagi. Memperlihatkan bagaimana puncaknya mencuat yang menunjukan keterangsangan Wonwoo.

"Akh! Mingyu~"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan payudara indahmu. Tidak apa, 'kan?" rayu Mingyu sambil menciumi leher Wonwoo.

"Jangan lebih," sahut Wonwoo bergetar, bernada ragu.

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia bermain-main dengan kedua belah payudara Wonwoo. Membelai, meremas, hingga menarik puncak dada yang berwarna merah muda itu. Semua yang Mingyu lakukan membuat Wonwoo semakin sulit untuk menolak. Sedikit merubah posisi duduk Wonwoo agar menyamping, sehingga Mingyu bisa melihat jelas wajah merona Wonwoo ditambah payudara indah yang menunggu pria itu untuk menjamahnya.

Dengan nafas menderu yang menerpa kulit halus payudara Wonwoo, hidung mancung Mingyu menyentuh disertai kecupan demi kecupan bibir yang membasahi. Membuat payudara Wonwoo semakin terasa keras karena terangsang. Tangan Mingyu merayap ke belakang, jari-jemarinya mengelus perlahan punggung Wonwoo bagaikan rayuan kenikmatan.

Tubuh Wonwoo melengkung mendesak wajah Mingyu, seakan memerintah untuk mengambil lebih, memberi sebanyak-banyaknya kenikmatan yang bisa Mingyu berikan pada wanita itu. Jemari lentik Wonwoo meremas kuat rambut dan tengkuk Mingyu sebagai respon naiknya hasrat. Dengan kilatan mata penuh gairah, Mingyu semakin gencar menyerang Wonwoo. Dan bibirnya mengulas seringai kemenangan saat mendengar Wonwoo mendesah, melenguh dan mengerang nikmat.

Apalagi saat lidah dan mulut Mingyu dengan rakus mencicipi puncak payudaranya yang mengeras, warna coklat kemerahmudaan pada ujung buah dadanya semakin membesar. Lidah Mingyu bermain di sana, memilin dengan pelan puting yang didambakan. Bagai anak kecil yang mengulum permen kesukaannya, mencoba menghabiskan dengan cepat. Tapi permen kecil ini tidak akan pernah habis dan membuatnya bosan. Itulah yang Mingyu lakukan pada kedua puting Wonwoo yang merona basah oleh salivanya.

Tangan kanan Mingyu menyusup ke dalam rok selututnya, menyingkap kain _dark grey_ itu hingga membuka di atas pahanya. Jari-jarinya mengelus pelan kewanitaan Wonwoo membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang menggelinjangkan tubuh sintal itu. Kaki jenjang Wonwoo sontak merapat namun dengan sigap Mingyu membukanya kembali.

Dari bagian luar kain yang membungkus daerah kewanitaan Wonwoo, jari tangan Mingyu dapat merasakan betapa basahnya Wonwoo di bawah sana. Tubuh Mingyu berdesir mengetahui kenikmatan apa yang bisa ia rasakan saat dirinya nanti merasuk dalam liang kenikmatan yang sering datang saat-saat mimpi basahnya. Perlahan tangan Mingyu sepenuhnya menyibak celana dalam Wonwoo yang merapat menempel pada kulit putihnya yang kini bergelinjang geli.

"Mingyu..." bisik Wonwoo

Matanya membuka menatap mata Mingyu sayu. Wonwoo larut dalam gairahnya yang membara. Wonwoo tak mungkin bisa membedakan salah dan benar apa yang mereka perbuat saat ini. Bahkan penolakannya untuk berhubungan seks di awal.

Dengan tidak sabaran Mingyu melepas rok Wonwoo dan menurunkan celana dalamnya, kemudian dengan cepat membuka celananya sendiri hingga kejantanannya berdiri tegak dengan bebasnya. Mingyu mengurut sebentar penisnya yang telah basah oleh pelumasnya. Menatap Wonwoo yang sama-sama bernapas berat dan tidak beraturan. Mingyu menyeringai saat melihat mata Wonwoo yang tertuju pada penisnya.

Mingyu menampar pantat Wonwoo sedikit kencang.

"Akh!"

"Aku akan memasukimu. Di sini. Sekarang," desis Mingyu sembari menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di bibir kewanitaan Wonwoo yang semakin basah.

"Ugh!"

Wonwoo mengerang saat penis Mingyu memasukinya dengan keras dari belakang, tertanam sempurna di dalam liang hangatnya membuat vaginanya berkedut gatal ingin segera dipuaskan oleh penis besar pria itu.

Seakan menjawab keinginan kewanitaan Wonwoo. Kini tubuh Wonwoo terdorong ke depan karena gerakan Mingyu yang menusuk tubuhnya semakin dalam. Bergerak keluar masuk vaginanya hingga bunyi persetubuhan mereka begitu jelas terdengar. Begitu panas dan liar membuat Wonwoo menahan segala desahannya.

"Oohhh~ Mingyu~ Ugh! Ka-uhh gilahh!"

"Gila karena vaginamu." Mingyu menjawab penuh kenikmataan, suaranya semakin berat, semakin terdengar jantan dan seksi di telinga Wonwoo. Dan saat ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Mingyu dengan kemeja yang masih terpasang di tubuh berototnya kini sedang bercinta dengannya membuat sebuah sensasi lain. Entah kenapa lebih terasa panas. Wonwoo rasa libidonya meningkat drastis.

Mingyu menatapnya dalam dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Masih dengan gerakan keduanya yang semakin panas. Wonwoo mengerang lemah. Entah apa yang terjadi, Wonwoo terjatuh begitu saja hanya karena tatapan Mingyu yang begitu lembut seakan memujanya. Desiran halus mengalir bagaikan sengatan. Hati dan tubuhnya terbakar sekaligus oleh perasaan aneh tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Wonwoo menegang. Nafasnya makin terasa pendek-pendek. Wonwoo meremas kuat tangan Mingyu yang setia memegang pinggulnya. Mingyu menggeram senang saat tahu Wonwoo akan segera datang. Mingyu mendorong tubuhnya semakin cepat dan tidak mempedulikan suara mejanya yang berderit, sedikit bergeser. Hingga tubuh keduanya benar-benar kaku. Gelombang itu datang, spermanya mengalir deras menuju rahim Wonwoo, menimbulkan perasaan hangat pada tubuh keduanya. Pelepasan mereka begitu intens dan pastinya di rasa sangat hebat.

Ya, Tuhan... Wonwoo lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Mereka berdua kembali terjatuh di kursi kerja Mingyu. Kini tubuh Wonwoo bersender lemah pada dada bidang Mingyu. Menikmati pelepasan dengan deru nafas yang sama-sama memburu. Wonwoo merasakan Mingyu mencium tengkuk dan juga lehernya. Menghirup aromanya di sana, dalam-dalam. Kemudian, tubuhnya semakin di tarik dalam pangkuan Mingyu. Pria itu mendekap tubuhnya erat dan posesif. Masih dengan milik Mingyu di dalam kewanitaannya.

"Ini hebat. Terima kasih, Sayang," bisik Mingyu, kedua tangannya melingkar di perut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Kau membuatku melakukan hal seperti ini di kantor untuk pertama kalinya."

"Lebih memacu adrenalin, hm? Kita lakukan lagi kapan-kapan."

"Tidak mau, bagaimana jika ada yang memergoki kita?" rengek Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengecup pelipisnya dan pipi Wonwoo yang masih merona merah. Wonwoo hendak berdiri tapi Mingyu masih menahannya.

"Kim Mingyu. Aku akan kembali bekerja," ucap Wonwoo pelan. Melihat ke samping, Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu kini malah memejamkan matanya dengan dagunya bersender di pundaknya. Entah mengapa Wonwoo menyukai kondisi mereka saat ini.

"Jangan pergi."

"Kau sudah mendapat obat penghilang stress-mu, Kim," keluh Wonwoo mencoba sedikit membungkuk untuk membenarkan celana dalamnya.

"..."

Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu hingga desisan kesakitan terdengar.

"Oke." Mingyu melepaskan tautan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo. "Nanti malam aku minta jatah."

"Memangnya jatah makanan. Jangan lupa, besok kita harus pergi ke villa Seungcheol."

"Tidak masalah. Aku kuat."

Wonwoo berdecak kesal, "Aku yang tidak kuat." Dengan wajah tertekuk memperbaiki kembali penampilannya. Dan meninggalkan Mingyu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Mingyu yang ditinggalkan begitu saja malah tergelak puas. Yahhh... walau begitu Wonwoo tidak menolak untuk memberinya jatah membuatnya sedikit bersemangat memulai pekerjaannya yang tertunda kembali. Wanita itu selalu berhasil membuat pikiran dan hatinya jauh lebih baik. Hanya dengan berdekatan tanpa melakukan apapun. Lain soal jika ia terangsang.

Entah kenapa Mingyu berpikir, marga Kim lebih cocok daripada Jeon untuk seorang Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku telat bangun~" Suara halus Wonwoo terdengar benar-benar menyesal di telinga Jeonghan. Hampir saja ponselnya dibanting ke tanah mendengar alasan menyebalkan tersebut.

"Kebiasaan burukmu, Nona Jeon!" Jeonghan menghela napas dengan tidak sabar, "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau aku jemput, hm?"

"Jangan!" pekik Wonwoo membuat telinga Jeonghan berdengung, "Kau lupa? jarak dari apartemenku ke sana saja sekitar satu jam, apalagi arah tujuan kita kan berbeda arah denganku."

"Terus kau mau ditinggal? Apa menyusul ke sini biar kami tunggu?" Jeonghan sudah frustasi. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya yang ikut mendengar pembicaraan itu. Jelas sekali dari suara berisiknya yang terdengar oleh Wonwoo. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar jika Jun memaksa untuk menjemput Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mencoba untuk tetap berbicara mengulur waktu sampai Mingyu selesai. Ini tidak akan lama.

Mereka saja yang tidak tahu, saat itu lah Mingyu telah siap menelpon Seungcheol dari balkon kamar saat Wonwoo memberi tanda.

"Kim Mingyu? Kau dimana?" tanya Seungcheol heran.

" _Mian_ , aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau bisa mengirimkan alamat lokasi kita? Biar aku menyusulmu jika aku sudah selesai."

"Kau masih ada urusan di waktu libur begini?"

"Urusan keluarga. Sudah cepat kirim lewat pesan. Aku tutup sekarang."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kim Mingyu jangan ditutup dulu!" seru Seungcheol panik.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Oke kau susul kami tapi bawa Wonwoo serta."

"Wonwoo? Memang kenapa?"

"Dia terlambat, masih di apartemennya," gerutu Seungcheol, "kau mengerti, 'kan?"

"Oke. Aku tutup."

Nada sambungan langsung diputus Mingyu, dari jarak agak jauh ia bisa mendengar Wonwoo yang memekik sambil menyebut namanya. Sayup-sayup terdengar jika Wonwoo setuju untuk menunggunya dan berangkat bersama.

Wonwoo telah selesai dengan ponselnya, dari tadi ia menelpon di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka untuk menciptakan jarak dengan Mingyu. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Mingyu yang kini memperhatikannya seraya menyenderkan sebelah bahunya di pintu kaca balkon kamar tidur Wonwoo. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana jeansnya.

Wajah pria itu terlihat semakin tampan saat mengulas seringai kemenangan pada Wonwoo yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran miliknya tanpa dalaman.

Ya, rencana keduanya berhasil. Rencana yang dibuat oleh Mingyu karena mereka memang telat bangun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan senandung lirih mengikuti musik yang mengalun di dalam mobil Mingyu yang melaju dengan kecepatan stabil di jalanan Seoul.

"Wonie."

"Hm?"

"Suapi aku sandwich yang kau bikin tadi."

"Ayo kita berhenti saja sebentar, Gyu. Sudah terlanjur terlambat juga."

"Aku malas mendengar gerutuan Seungcheol kalau kita terlalu lama."

Wonwoo menghela napasnya pelan. Berdecak kecil seraya membuka kotak makan berisi sandwich yang seharusnya dimakan olehnya dan Mingyu saat masih di apartemen.

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan apa kata Seungcheol. Kalau begitu seharusnya kau jangan macam-macam tadi."

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sekilas, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hanya satu macam."

"Apanya yang satu macam, huh?" gerutu Wonwoo, tangannya yang telah memegang sandwich baru saja terangkat sedikit saat Mingyu membuatnya kesal.

"Memasukimu. Itu hanya satu, Sayang," ucap Mingyu tanpa rasa bersalah yang langsung berdesis kecil karena Wonwoo mencubit pinggangnya. "Ssshh... Jaga jarimu cantikmu itu, Wonie."

"Tentu saja aku menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau kau lupa, ini salah satu aset yang mampu memberimu kenikmatan."

"Tapi itu menyakitkan."

"Tidak seberapa menyakitkan dibanding bagian bawahku setelah selesai dimainkan oleh milikmu, Tuan Kim." Wonwoo berdecak melayangkan protes seraya menyuapi Mingyu yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Apa pun makanan yang dibuat Wonwoo selalu dimakannya dengan lahap.

"Yang penting kau menyukainya."

Mingyu membuka mulutnya kembali yang segera diisi kembali oleh Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jera? Menolak? Tidak mau lagi, hm?" goda Wonwoo berusaha memasang wajah berpikir serius. Wonwoo tahu disela-sela mengemudinya, Mingyu sesekali melirik memperhatikannya.

"Sayang sekali, aku bisa pastikan kau tidak akan merasakan bosan. Masih banyak gaya, bahkan tempat yang belum kita coba," bantah Mingyu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Pikiranmu memang mesum, Tuan Kim."

"Hanya padamu, Nyonya Kim." Seringai Mingyu tidak tertahankan membayangkan hal menyenangkan yang melintas dalam otaknya.

"Hentikan seringai mesummu dan jangan mengganti marga orang sembarangan. Fokus atau kita tidak akan pernah sampai di villa Seungcheol."

"Perintah diterima, _Princess_ Wonwoo."

Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat tingkah pria di sampingnya itu. Perjalanan menuju ke vila Seungcheol yang berada di area pedesaan yang sejuk. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 6 jam untuk sampai. Kenapa rasanya seperti ingin liburan berdua?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Villa milik keluarga Seungcheol telah terlihat. Di sekitar villa berhalaman luas tersebut terdapat banyak pohon dan tanaman. Tidak jauh dari villa terdapat danau yang bisa dikunjungi, bahkan di sekitarnya terkadang dipakai untuk acara keluarga.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat pintu masuk villa. Di mana terlihat mobil lainnya telah berjejer rapi.

"Ayo."

"Mereka akan semakin berisik kalau melihat kita berdua menempel terus seperti ini."

"Biarkan saja. Jangan harap aku mau berjauhan."

"Setidaknya kita tidak sekamar," ujar Wonwoo dan seketika ia merasa sangat senang, "Aku bebas!" pekiknya kecil.

"Hei, hei! Apa kau kira selama ini aku menahanmu?"

"Kau tidak sadar?"

"Sangat sadar jika aku tidak pernah menahanmu jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu."

"Tingkat kesadaranmu lemah. Mengurungku dalam rengkuhan tanganmu apa tidak termasuk? Kau tidak sadar selama tidur kau sering mengurungku sampai aku hapal ritme jantungmu itu, hm?"

"Wahh ternyata kau sungguh memperhatikanku. Sungguh tersanjung."

"Ayo cepat kita turun."

Mingyu menahan lengan Wonwoo saat ingin keluar. "Wonwoo, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berdekatan dengan Jun. Jangan pernah berada jauh dariku selama di sini," ucapnya tegas.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. "Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak berhak melarang aku harus dekat dengan siapa. Kalau kau lupa, Tuan Kim."

"Kau milikku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dengar. Aku sungguh marah melihat dia berdekatan bahkan sampai menyentuhmu."

"Kau cemburu, hm?"

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Nona Jeon. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu seumur hidupku."

"Artinya?"

"Pulang dari sini. Kita langsung menuju rumahmu. Aku akan melamarmu duluan selagi menunggu orangtuaku pulang dari Busan."

Keheningan seketika menyergap keduanya saat Wonwoo tidak memberikan respon apapun karena terlalu terkejut. Bola mata jernihnya menatap Mingyu seakan menjeratnya, memberikan kesungguhan akan apa yang pria itu ucapkan tadi. Degup jantung keduanya berpacu cepat dengan alasan berbeda. Takut, menunggu penuh harap. Yang lainnya terkejut, penuh bahagia.

"..."

"Oh, _shit_! Aku mengatakan ini di dalam mobil?!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Sontak Wonwoo tertawa keras saat melihat Mingyu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas setir mobil. Dan tawa Wonwoo sulit untuk dihentikan ketika warna merah merambat sampai di telinga pria tampan itu. Ucapan Mingyu yang keluar begitu saja membuat suasana berubah.

Dengan usaha keras Wonwoo menghentikan tawanya walau masih terdengar pelan. Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu hingga memperlihatkan merahnya wajah tampan itu. Wonwoo merengkuh wajah Mingyu, mengelus rahang tegasnya seraya menatap kedua mata tajam yang sangat disukai Wonwoo. Tak lama rona wajah Mingyu kembali normal, tatapan keduanya terpaut begitu lama.

Kali ini Mingyu tertegun melihat senyuman manis yang diberikan Wonwoo. "Yahh... kau memang gila, Kim Mingyu."

Kemudian dimulai ciuman mesra keduanya yang diawali oleh Wonwoo. Keduanya hanya menginginkan beberapa waktu untuk menikmati ungkapan sayang satu sama lain.

"Aku akan mengulangi lamaran tadi, agar di jarimu terpasang cincin hingga setiap orang yang melihatnya tahu kau sudah menjadi milikku," bisik Mingyu di sela-sela ciuman keduanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum, mengangguk sekali. "Aku menunggumu." Lalu menautkan bibir keduanya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi maksudmu ada kamar yang tidak bisa ditempati?"

" _Sorry_ , aku juga baru tahu jika dua kamar itu sedang dalam perbaikan. Tapi sudah ku siapkan tempat lain." Seungcheol mengulas senyum bersalah, merasa tidak enak dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Kalian bisa memakai _guest house_ yang ada di sebelah kanan villa ini, masih berdekatan. Ada jalan setapak penghubung villa dan _guest house_. Ikuti saja. Karena lebih kecil di situ juga hanya terdapat 2 kamar. Kalau lapar kalian bisa datang ke sini atau memasak sendiri. Semuanya sudah lengkap."

"Apa kau tidak punya kasur tambahan yang bisa dipakai? Kalau ada aku bisa tidur sekamar dengan Jihoon atau yang lainnya."

" _Mianhe_ , Won. Tidak ada."

Wonwoo menghela napasnya kecil, menatap aneh Mingyu yang terkesan santai.

"Ayo letakkan dulu barang-barang kita, baru berkumpul," ajak Mingyu seraya menggandeng tangan Wonwoo setelah menerima kunci dari Seungcheol. " _Thanks_ untuk solusinya."

" _No problem_. Kami menunggu kalian untuk makan siang, oke?"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian beranjak pergi mengikuti jalan setapak yang memang terhubung dengan villa utama, termasuk dekat dengan jarak tempuh berjalan kaki tidak sampai 5 menit. Memang dari villa saja terlihat _guest house_ mereka. Hanya saja sedikit terhalang oleh pepohonan rindang di sepanjang jalan.

Saat mereka sampai, Mingyu segera membuka pintu dan memandang Wonwoo dengan seringai kemenangannya.

" _Well_ , dewa keberuntungan berada di sisiku. Kau akan tidur bersamaku malam ini."

Senyum Wonwoo meluntur digantikan perasaan tidak enak.

'Gawat,' batin Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Guest house_ yang Mingyu dan Wonwoo tempati saat ini merupakan sebuah pondok mungil dari kayu, beruntunglah Seungcheol punya sepupu kaya. Seperti kata Seungcheol, di _guest house_ ini hanya terdapat dua kamar tidur yang berisi _single bed_ berukuran _queen_. Karena minimnya sekat antar ruangan, kecuali untuk kamar tidur dan kamar mandi yang tertutup. Dapur dan ruang keluarga terhubung menjadi satu memberikan kesan lebih luas.

Sungguh Wonwoo menyukai tempat ini. Tapi mengingat jika yang menempati ini untuk 3 hari ini hanya dirinya dan Mingyu. Entah mengapa jantung Wonwoo berdegup lebih kencang.

'Kenapa rasanya jadi seperti sedang _honeymoon_?'

Tanpa sadar rona merah tersapu di pipi Wonwoo, mempermanis wajah cantiknya. Mingyu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba terdiam, kini menyeringai kecil.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan di benak Wonwoo. Mingyu dengan santainya memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Memberikan hangatnya dari sentuhan kedua tubuh itu. Sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh wanita yang hanya setinggi bahunya. Mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo. Sontak sepasang mata jernih nan cantik menatap Mingyu dengan polosnya.

"Menginap berdua di mana tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggu. Bagaimana kalau kita coba latihan terlebih dulu untuk _honeymoon_ nanti?"

Bola mata Wonwoo melebar, memukul tangan Mingyu yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Yak! Dasar mesum!"

"Salah sendiri, kau juga sempat berpikiran mesum, 'kan? Jadi siapa di sini yang punya pikiran mesum?" goda Mingyu yang terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Wonwoo yang telah memerah. ' _Kyeopta_ ,' batinnya.

"Aku tidak."

"Sungguh, hm?" Mingyu menurunkan wajahnya hingga di leher jenjang Wonwoo, menjilatnya perlahan. Refleks Wonwoo merasa seperti tersengat.

Sengatan gairah dari Mingyu yang sulit ditolaknya.

"Ayo kita bermain. Coba kita lihat siapa yang paling mesum. Kau tahu? Ada teras terbuka di belakang. Mau mencobanya di malam hari?"

Dan Wonwoo tidak menjawab apapun kecuali remasan dari tangan halusnya di antara jemari Mingyu, melepaskannya cepat dan kabur menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya untuk segera pergi ke villa utama bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Mingyu tertawa geli melihat kekasihnya yang kabur begitu saja bagaikan kucing.

Kucing kecil manis yang harus Mingyu tangkap kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala mungil Wonwoo terasa begitu ringan saat ini.

"Ohhh... sungguh aku mengantuk sekali rasanya."

"Kau ingin tidur, Won? Sungguh di hari yang cerah dan tempat yang indah begini?"

"Sungguh nyaman sekali berada di sini, Jihoonie."

"Aku tahu, tapi ayo lah kita sedang berkumpul. Masa kau langsung tertidur begitu sih?"

Jihoon menatap heran Wonwoo, selepas makan siang mereka. Seungcheol mengajak untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar villa dan berakhir di danau yang begitu indah. Pepohonan yang menyejukkan mata mereka yang lelah setiap harinya hanya melihat gedung-gedung menjulang. Liburan kali ini benar-benar membuat tubuh mereka rileks.

Bahkan Wonwoo telah menyamankan diri dengan berbaring santai dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepala, tanpa peduli kaos lengan panjangnya kotor. Memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati aliran udara bersih yang berhembus. Ingin sekali ia tertidur.

"Jihoonie~ cobalah berbaring sepertiku. Lagipula hari ini kita hanya sebentar di sini. Acara bermainnya itu besok," kekeh Wonwoo membayangkan acara liburan mereka seperti anak sekolahan.

Jihoon menghela napas pelan, melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Sebelah alisnya naik saat menemukan beberapa orang mengikuti jejak Wonwoo. Jihoon jadi kepingin tapi ia malas jika bajunya harus kotor. Di antara perang batin menuruti kebersihan atau kekotoran. Tiba-tiba, kemeja lebar khas pria terbentang di belakangnya. Jihoon mendongak menatap orang baik hati yang meletakkannya. Berkedip polos saat menemukan kekasihnya yang melakukannya.

Kwon Soonyoung. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, mengacak rambut halus Jihoon seraya berkata, "Kau iri dengan Wonwoo, 'kan? Pakai kemejaku."

"Tapi..."

"Masih ada kaos hitam yang melekat di tubuhku, Sayang," tukas Soonyoung kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Wahhh Soonyoung romantis juga, Ji," goda Wonwoo mencolek-colek pipi tembem Jihoon.

Jihoon berdecak kecil, menepis tangan Wonwoo. Walaupun raut wajahnya terlihat kesal tapi tetap saja Jihoon sekarang telah menyamankan diri berbaring tanpa perlu takut pakaiannya sendiri kotor.

"Sayang pangeranmu tidak seromantis Soonyoung," ledek Jihoon.

"Siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura amnesia. Tentu saja Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Tingkat kebersihanku tidak sepertimu, Nona Lee. Aku tidak takut kotor jadi tidak perlu pangeran siapa pun itu, _Dear_ ," bantahnya

"Terserah kau lah, Won. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Nanti bangunkan," perintah Jihoon seenaknya.

"Dasar. Padahal kan awalnya aku yang ingin tidur," gerutu Wonwoo yang mulai ikut memejamkan matanya kembali mempergunakan sedikit waktunya di lingkungan asri ini. Apalagi mengingat tubuhnya yang lelah karena malam sebelumnya digempur oleh Mingyu hingga pagi ini terlambat bangun.

Tidak berapa lama Jihoon dan Wonwoo tertidur. Ini sungguh tidak disangka oleh keduanya jika bisa tertidur di tempat terbuka bahkan dikelilingi orang banyak seperti ini, ditambah alas tidur seadanya. Saat mereka dibangunkan oleh Jeonghan dan Seungkwan, tampilan mereka persis seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyak. Mata keduanya masih susah terbuka dan enggan bergerak.

Sampai Mingyu dan Soonyoung datang meraih para wanita itu dalam pelukan masing-masing, membantu keduanya berjalan dengan benar. Mungkin melihat Jihoon menempel pada Soonyoung tidaklah aneh karena semua orang tahu kalau mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi perlakuan Mingyu terhadap Wonwoo.

Ini lah yang menyebabkan pekikan riuh dari yang melihatnya. Mingyu sendiri tidak peduli dengan untaian kalimat para penonton yang pastinya berbuah gosip. Dan anehnya Wonwoo masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, yang ia tahu jika dekapan Mingyu adalah hal terbaik untuk melanjutkan kegiatan setengah bangunnya.

Dan Mingyu menganggap itu suatu keberuntungan akan sikap Wonwoo. Karena kini dengan _bridal style_ , pria itu membawa Wonwoo dengan gagahnya. Matanya sempat melirik tajam sebagai kode pernyataan bahwa wanita ini adalah miliknya, saat menemukan pria bermarga Wen tengah memandangnya tidak percaya dengan bibir tertutup rapat.

Dan Wonwoo masih belum sadar akan kehebohan yang diperbuat Mingyu, hingga makan malam tiba dan semuanya berkumpul kembali. Tapi tidak satu pun yang membicarakan kejadian barusan karena Mingyu yang memerintahkan agar Wonwoo tidak perlu tahu.

Namanya manusia, apalagi para pria yang suka saling menggoda, berbicara nakal bahkan jahil. Memang tidak semua berani berbicara seperti itu karena segan dengan Mingyu. Tapi jika itu berhubungan dengan Seungcheol atau Soonyoung, mereka tidak peduli jika sekalipun Mingyu mengamuk karena mereka memang dekat.

Beberapa kalimat rancu yang tidak dipahami Wonwoo seperti, "Bagian Pangeran menggendong Tuan Puteri paling seru dilihat."

Atau, "Kurang bagian Pangeran mencium Tuan Puteri agar terbangun."

Bahkan, "Kurang adegan ranjangnya!"

Dan yang Jeon Wonwoo pikirkan adalah, 'Apakah mereka habis menonton film Disney?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari berikutnya di _guest house._

Wonwoo berjalan ke tempat cuci piring untuk menaruh gelas kosong yang sebelumnya ia pakai untuk minum.

"Mingyu."

Wonwoo mengerang kecil saat merasakan tangan kekar seorang pria yang begitu dikenalnya melingkari pinggangnya. Kejantanan Mingyu terasa menusuk dan menekan pantatnya yang terhalang oleh rok pendeknya.

"Wonwoo," desahan berat Mingyu menyebut nama wanita cantik itu tepat di telinga Wonwoo, mengirim hembusan hangat napasnya.

"Jangan mengganggu, Gyu," ucap Wonwoo malas.

" _I wanna fuck you_."

"Jangan melakukannya selama di sini," tolak Wonwoo.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang tiba-tiba datang? Ini masih pagi, Kim."

"Sudah ku kunci semua jalan masuk. Kupastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu kita," rayu Mingyu sambil menekan-nekan kejantanannya yang sudah terasa menyakitkan ingin mengamuk di lubang vagina Wonwoo yang ketat, "kau merasakannya bukan? Tidak kasihan, hm?"

"Tidak. Kau juga suka lupa diri." Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan diri tapi kekuatan Mingyu tidak main-main jika pria itu sedang menginginkan sesuatu, "Sebentar lagi kita juga harus berkumpul dengan yang lain," ucapnya mengingatkan jadwal mereka.

" _Quick sex_."

"..."

"Aku janji."

" _Deal_."

Dengan terburu Mingyu menurunkan _jeans_ dan celana dalamnya begitu juga Wonwoo yang melepas _underwear-_ nya. Wonwoo tidak ingin membuat kotor karena ia lupa hanya membawa sedikit _underwear_.

Mingyu yang melihat posisi Wonwoo yang telah nyaman dengan posisinya yang menungging dengan kaki terbuka lebar, membuat gairah Mingyu semakin terbakar.

"AHHHH!" teriak Wonwoo tidak menyangka jika Mingyu dengan cepat dan keras memasukkan penisnya.

"Akh! Gyuhh~ pelan, akh! Aku belum basah!" ucap Wonwoo di sela-sela desahannya.

"Akan kupastikan kau basah dengan cepat, Sayang."

Napas Mingyu memburu, kejantanannya memompa vagina Wonwoo dengan tidak sabar. Dengan cepat penis besar Mingyu merasa vagina Wonwoo telah basah sehingga pergerakannya lebih mudah. Mingyu mendesah pelan saat merasakan lorong vagina Wonwoo yang sangat sempit dan ketat itu meremas kuat miliknya.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Gyuuu!"

Mingyu memegangi pinggang Wonwoo dengan erat sambil memompa dirinya. Wanita Jeon itu memegangi tepi _kitchenset_.

" _Fuck_! _Shit_! Kau masih saja sempit."

Mingyu menyetubuhi Wonwoo begitu liar, merasa tidak pernah puas. Wonwoo mulai merasakan pergerakan kasar kejantanan Mingyu di dalam dirinya. Membuat kewanitaan Wonwoo terasa ngilu bukan main. _Morning sex_ kali ini Mingyu benar-benar kasar. Tapi entah kenapa, Wonwoo begitu menyukai pergumulan panasnya dengan Mingyu saat ini.

Mingyu merasa kalau dirinya hampir mendekati puncaknya begitupula dengan Wonwoo. Dan dengan sekali hentakan keras dan kasar, Mingyu kembali menyemburkan sperma hangatnya di dalam rahim Wonwoo. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka klimaks bersamaan dan tanpa mengenakan pengaman apa pun.

"MINGYUUU!"

Mereka bernafas berat. Cairan mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan meleleh di paha Wonwoo yang merosot turun tak mampu menopang dasyatnya ledakan yang dirasakan olehnya.

Mingyu segera menahan tubuh Wonwoo agar tidak terjatuh. Memeluknya erat dari belakang. Mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya itu dengan rasa sayang.

"Maaf, Sayang. Aku tahu jika tadi terlalu kasar."

"Hmm..."

"Kali ini biar aku yang membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Kau tunggu saja di kamar." Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo dengan posisi kesukaannya yaitu _bridal style_. Mengecup bibir merah itu dan kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo yang terpejam.

"Di sofa saja. Baringkan aku di situ."

Mingyu meletakkan tubuh Wonwoo perlahan di sofa panjang, "Beristirahatlah," ucap Mingyu sambil mengecup dahi Wonwoo sejenak tanda sayangnya. Wonwoo menutup kedua kelopak matanya merasakan aliran hangat dari perlakuan pria itu. Kemudian Mingyu bangkit dan tersenyum setelah mengelus pelan salah satu kelopak mata Wonwoo, "Mau ku nyalakan televisi? Mungkin ada acara musik atau drama kesukaanmu yang tayang."

"Boleh. Pilihkan saja acara musik," jawab Wonwoo pelan, suaranya sedikit serak. Setidaknya acara musik tidak perlu ditonton langsung, didengarkan pun bisa.

Wonwoo hanya masih ingin beristirahat sebentar merasakan vaginanya masih berdenyut akibat _morning sex_ mereka dan sedikit menyebalkan saat Wonwoo sadar jika ia masih menginginkan penis Mingyu bermain dengannya lagi. Wonwoo mengerang kecil tanpa sadar tangannya meremas roknya tepat di bagian vaginanya. Paha mulusnya pun saling bergesekan seakan ingin menekan vaginanya.

Wonwoo yang melakukan itu semua sambil terpejam. Tidak mengetahui jika Mingyu masih berada di dekatnya tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Tadi setelah menyetel televisi rencananya ia akan langsung kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan kekacauan dan memasak sesuatu. Tapi gerakan yang dibuat Wonwoo membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mingyu mengambil tisu yang berada di atas meja tepat di depan sofa yang Wonwoo tiduri. Mingyu kira Wonwoo bergerak seperti itu karena merasa risih dengan sisa cairan seks mereka yang belum dibersihkan. Apalagi Wonwoo belum mengenakan celana dalam. Begitu pula dengan dirinya yang meninggalkan _jeans_ dan celana dalamnya di dapur. Belum sempat memakainya kembali. Membuat kejantanannya yang tidak tertutupi apa pun turut bergoyang pelan mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan oleh pemiliknya.

Wonwoo tersentak kaget saat Mingyu tiba-tiba membuka lebar kedua pahanya, menampilkan kewanitaannya yang masih basah.

"Mi-Mingyu, apa—" kalimat Wonwoo terpotong oleh aksi Mingyu yang menahan kedua pahanya.

Mingyu menatap vagina Wonwoo yang begitu menggoda membuatnya lupa untuk membersihkan dengan tisu. Napas Mingyu mendadak memberat. Aroma khas percintaan mereka tercium jelas oleh hidungnya. Dan sialnya libido Mingyu meningkat kembali.

Dewa seks dalam dirinya memang tidak bisa berhenti meminta untuk menyentuh Wonwoo kapanpun. Lagipula Mingyu memang belum puas jika hanya satu kali. Tanpa menunggu lama, Mingyu langsung menerjang kewanitaan Wonwoo.

"Ahhh!"

Mingyu menjilati vagina Wonwoo dengan rakus hingga tubuh wanitanya sukses menggeliat tak karuan. Mata indah Wonwoo tertutup rapat, wajahnya merah padam karena menahan desahan yang semakin menggila. Mingyu semakin menekan kedua lengannya di sisi luar paha Wonwoo untuk menghentikan gerakan Wonwoo yang terus menggeliat berusaha menghindar. Kedua telapak tangan Mingyu sendiri sibuk membelai area pinggang dan pinggul wanitanya itu.

Mingyu mendongak sesaat, tetap tak menghentikan gerakan lidahnya yang menelusuri rongga kewanitaan Wonwoo dan menatap Wonwoo yang menghempaskan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri karena rangsangan yang diberikan Mingyu tidak kuasa ditahannya.

"Gyu...hhh"

Mingyu menyeringai senang dan kini dirinya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Kedua tangan Wonwoo meraih kepala Mingyu, meremas rambut sang kekasih bahkan menekannya seakan meminta lebih. Mingyu dapat merasakan Wonwoo akan sampai klimaksnya saat kepalanya ditekan hebat dalam pelukan kedua kaki Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendiri merasa kehilangan akal. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak ke sana ke mari, rangsangan pada vaginanya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu begitu tersengal. Wonwoo membuka matanya pelan, pandangannya tidak fokus, lalu menutupnya lagi dengan rapat. Perut bawahnya terasa bergejolak, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia keluarkan sesegera mungkin.

Detak jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Apalagi saat jari tengah Mingyu ikut beraksi. Lidahnya tetap bermain mengulum klitoris Wonwoo, disertai jari pria itu bergerak cepat keluar masuk lubang vagina Wonwoo, sesekali memutar-mutar seakan menggelitik bagian dalam. Gila! Wonwoo tidak tahan dengan permainan jari Mingyu. Keringat Wonwoo mengalir melewati pelipisnya saat tubuhnya menegang hebat.

"Mingyu! Aku—ugh!" Wonwoo menghempaskan kepalanya dan melenguh keras, meneriakkan nama Mingyu saat mencapai klimaks.

"Mingyuuuuu!"

Mingyu dengan cepat meneguk cairan hasil orgasme Wonwoo. Tanpa memberi waktu Wonwoo bernapas lega. Mingyu dengan paksa menggedong Wonwoo dengan cara _bridal style._

"Mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo lemas, bahkan napasnya masih terputus-putus.

"Kemarin kita tidak jadi bermain di teras belakang."

"Hah?" tanya Wonwoo bingung, otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Mingyu. Hingga ia diletakkan di lantai kayu yang terasa dingin di bagian kulit yang terbuka. Seketika matanya melebar saat Wonwoo tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Mingyu.

Teras belakang yang begitu terbuka, terlihat halaman yang luas dengan pepohonan rindang di sekitar mereka. Area yang dapat diakses oleh siapapun karena tidak ada pagar pembatas. Siapapun yang tengah berjalan melewati bagian belakang rumah ini maka akan dapat melihat jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo menatap pria yang berada di atasnya dengan wajah merona malu.

"Hm?"

"Ini di luar, ayo kembali ke dalam saja," rengeknya manja, kedua tangan Wonwoo meremas kaos putih yang membungkus tubuh berotot Mingyu.

Namun Mingyu hanya terkekeh kecil, melepaskan tangan Wonwoo untuk kemudian membuka kaosnya. Kini Mingyu sudah sepenuhnya telanjang. Wonwoo menahan napas melihat tubuh Mingyu di pagi hari seperti ini. Tanpa di duga oleh Wonwoo, tangan Mingyu bergerak cepat untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian Wonwoo. Membuat wanita itu bingung tidak karuan, tidak bisa menahan tangan Mingyu yang begitu kuat menelanjangi dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekiknya.

"Membuat kita berdua telanjang," sahut Mingyu ringan tanpa dosa.

"Tapi kita di luar!"

"Sssttt... jangan berisik, Sayang. Kau tidak mau bukan jika ada orang yang melihat apa yang kita lakukan." Mingyu menyeringai senang saat Wonwoo sudah sepenuhnya polos.

"Kau gila," desis Wonwoo dengan wajah merah menahan antara malu dan takut ketahuan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya, Sayang."

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatian wanitanya, sedangkan salah satu tangannya menyiapkan kejantannnya agar tepat di lubang Wonwoo. Kemudian menghentakkannya dengan keras dan cepat, membuat Wonwoo mengerang keras.

Mingyu langsung memompa penisnya dengan liar, seakan dirinya semakin tertantang untuk memuaskan Wonwoo di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Hasratnya semakin menggila. Perasaan was-was dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat kedua orang itu semakin terbuai, bersemangat untuk melakukan seks.

Tubuh keduanya menempel ketat tanpa jarak dengan peluh di tubuh masing-masing. Kedua tangan Wonwoo memeluk erat leher kokoh Mingyu dan tak lupa kedua kaki jenjangnya yang sama erat bertaut di pinggang pria itu. Salah satu tangan Mingyu meremas sedikit keras payudara Wonwoo yang sedari tadi bergoyang.

Wajah penuh kenikmatan tergambar jelas pada keduanya. "Ahhh! Ohh! Mingyu!"

"Jangan berisik, Sayang." erang Mingyu mengingatkan Wonwoo yang begitu terlena oleh penisnya. Wonwoo menarik leher Mingyu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela leher Mingyu yang berkeringat.

Suara tabrakan antara penis dan vagina keduanya terdengar jelas dan begitu basah walaupun mereka berada di luar ruangan. Mingyu terus memompa kejantanannya di dalam kewanitaan Wonwoo tanpa lelah. Mingyu dengan jelas merasakan dinding kewanitaan Wonwoo yang menjepitnya erat-erat hingga membuat kejantanan Mingyu teras ngilu tetapi nikmat di saat yang bersamaan.

Kecepatan Mingyu kian menggila. Dan hal itu membuat wanita di bawahnya pun semakin sulit menahan erangan beserta desahan. Bahkan Wonwoo ingin sekali berteriak keras, sekeras penis Mingyu yang dirasakannya. Mingyu merasa sangat dekat untuk mencapai puncaknya. Mingyu dengan cepat melumat bibir Wonwoo dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu.

Dinding kewanitaan Wonwoo mulai berkontraksi, menjepit sangat kuat dan erat kejantanan Mingyu. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, semuanya terasa putih di mata mereka berdua. Wonwoo meredam erangan kerasnya saat dia mencapai puncaknya. Begitupun dengan Mingyu yang kini saling menenggelamkan wajah mereka di leher pasangannya masing-masing. Kedua tangan Wonwoo memeluk erat tubuh Mingyu, tak mau melepaskannya saat merasakan cairan hangat milik Mingyu mengisi penuh rahimnya.

Suara dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan hangat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih berusaha menormalkan kondisi mereka. Bermain di luar rungan, di mana orang lain bisa menonton mereka membuat keduanya merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa. Masih terasa malas untuk bergerak menjauh.

Namun suara dering ponsel milik Mingyu yang tidak berhenti berbunyi, membuat Mingyu memutuskan untuk bangun setelah mengecup dahi kekasihnya penuh sayang. Dengan perlahan Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo dan mengembalikan ke posisi semula yaitu di atas sofa. Membuat Wonwoo mendesah nyaman merasakan tekstur sofa yang memang terasa lembut.

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya yang dari awal ia letakkan di meja depan televisi. Melihat layar ponselnya yang menyala menampilkan nama Seungcheol. Mingyu menggeser jarinya untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Ya?"

"Mau jam berapa kau ke sini? Lama sekali. Sedang apa sih?"

"Aku sedang berolahraga."

"Kenapa kau olahraga?" tanya Seungcheol bingung.

"Karena aku ingin, sambil menunggu Wonwoo katanya tadi sakit perut setelah selesai sarapan."

"Apa Wonwoo salah makan?"

"Entahlan. Kalian duluan saja ke danau. Kalau Wonwoo sudah enakan kami akan menyusul."

"Apa perlu aku bawakan obat sakit perut?"

"Tadi sudah kuberikan. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Terdengar suara Seungcheol mendesah lega. Bagaimanapun pria itu merasa bertanggungjawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada teman-temannya. "Oke, mudah-mudahan Wonwoo cepat sembuh. Kalau tidak reda juga sakitnya segera hubungi aku. Jeonghan dan para wanita lainnya pasti ada yang mau menjaganya."

"Oke."

Mingyu langsung memutus sambungan tanpa banyak bicara. Pria itu menatap Wonwoo yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk membelai rambut panjang Wonwoo yang basah karena keringat.

"Jadi aku sakit perut," gumam Wonwoo dengan suara serak.

"Bilang saja semalam kau terlalu banyak minum kopi sehingga perutmu sakit."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Wonwoo bersuara kembali, "Kim Mingyu, mandikan aku."

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, lebih baik sekarang daripada aku terlanjur tertidur."

Mingyu tertawa geli karena kekasihnya itu memang terlihat sangat mengantuk. Jika saja ia mengelus kepala Wonwoo terus menerus, sudah pasti kini Wonwoo telah jatuh dalam buaian mimpi. Mingyu sendiri masih terduduk di lantai, masih sama-sama telanjang.

"Oke, kita mandi."

Dan Mingyu kembali menggendong Wonwoo ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah tiba.

Ini merupakan malam terakhir mereka semua menginap di villa keluarga Seungcheol karena besok pagi selepas sarapan mereka akan pulang. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah yang luas, duduk di lantai membentuk lingkaran. Makanan dan minuman tersaji di tengah. Namun perlahan pola duduk mereka berubah. Kebanyakan duduk menyebar agar lebih mudah berbincang dengan yang lain.

Bahkan Seungcheol telah menyiapkan peralatan agar mereka bisa berkaraoke melepas lelah setelah seharian tadi mereka bermain _outbond_ tidak jauh dari danau. Di sana memang tersedia berbagai macam permainan _outbond_ untuk acara keluarga.

Hanya Wonwoo dan Jihoon yang tidak ikut. Karena Wonwoo yang beralasan masih sakit perut yang aslinya karena masih terasa sedikit lemas akibat seks-nya dengan Mingyu. Dan Jihoon yang memang memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah. Keduanya hanya kebagian sebagai penonton, terkadang bersorak menyemangati teman-temannya sambil memakan cemilan yang disediakan oleh Seungcheol.

Kini saat malam tiba, semua orang lebih memilih bersantai untuk mengobrol dan berkaraoke jika ada yang ingin. Tidak ada yang perlu ketakutan mengganggu orang di luar sana karena villa ini lumayan jauh dengan villa lainnya. Bebas! Walau begitu Seungcheol berusaha agar tidak terlalu liar.

Mingyu yang awalnya duduk di sebelah Wonwoo yang seringkali mendapat godaan dari yang lainnya karena terlihat menempel terus, kini di samping Wonwoo berganti menjadi Jun si pria yang pantang menyerah mencari celah di antara sedikit kemungkinan untuk berhasil mendapatkan wanita secantik Wonwoo.

Kenapa Jun bisa berada di sebelah Wonwoo?

Karena Mingyu sedang membantu Soonyoung yang bermasalah dengan kabel televisi. Jun yang melihat Mingyu sibuk, langsung tancap gas menempati posisi kosong di sebelah Wonwoo yang langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Jun melayangkan senyum tampannya.

"Kau sungguh cantik malam ini, Wonwoo," ucapnya menggoda. Jun menatap wanita yang kini memakai atasan _bell sleeve_ berwarna _peach_ dengan rok _jeans_ di atas lutut. _Simple_ dan cantik.

"Err... _thanks_ , Jun," jawab Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Kemudian kembali berbincang dengan Jeonghan dan para wanita lainnya yang berada di dekatnya, tidak peduli akan eksistensi Jun.

Jun masih saja memperhatikan Wonwoo hingga wanita itu merasa tidak nyaman. Wajah Wonwoo bahkan langsung menunjukkan perubahan suasana hatinya yang disadari oleh yang lain. Wonwoo sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Jun saat ini.

Jihoon yang mendengus kesal bereaksi terlebih dahulu. "Jun. Ada perlu apa? Kau seperti ingin melubangi kepala Wonwoo kalau menatapnya begitu."

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Wonwoo. Apa kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain untuk bicara berdua saja?"

Wonwoo yang mendengar hal tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, kedua bahunya bahkan turun sebagai gerakan malas.

"Selesaikanlah dengan cepat," ucap Jeonghan menepuk lengan Wonwoo yang mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ayo."

Wonwoo berdiri begitu saja meninggalkan Jun yang dengan semangatnya mengikuti Wonwoo. Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, mata tajam Kim Mingyu mengawasi bagaikan pembunuh.

Wonwoo berhenti di dapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang berkumpul. Wonwoo pikir jika pria itu macam-macam, ia masih mempunyai alternatif untuk melawan jika sulit kabur. Di sini banyak pisau tajam yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menyerang balik.

Wonwoo gila. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir bagai psikopat. Nyatanya Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Wonwoo berpura-pura ingin memakan sesuatu. Di meja makan terdapat roti dan selai. Wonwoo segera duduk di salah satu kursi tepat di ujung meja, mengambil selembar roti dan mengambil pisau kecil untuk mengoleskan selai.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Perlahan-lahan Wonwoo mengoleskan selai strawberry. Memegang gagang pisau dengan kuat.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin. Jadi ada perlu apa, Jun?" tanya Wonwoo bersikap santai.

"Baiklah." Jun merilekskan wajahnya, bukan cuma sekali ini dia menghadapi wanita seperti Wonwoo. Jun yakin Wonwoo akan luluh jika ia melakukannya seperti biasa.

"Wonwoo, apa kau sadar jika kau begitu menarik perhatian?"

"Hm?"

"Kau cantik. Bukan, tapi sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Jun yang dari awal berdiri, diam di tempat kini melangkah dengan pasti menuju Wonwoo yang mulai memperhatikan gerakannya dengan awas. Jun berhenti di belakang Wonwoo, menundukkan wajahnya tepat di samping telinga kiri wanita itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Jadilah kekasihku," ucap Jun pelan disertai hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa leher Wonwoo membuatnya tersengat geli dan takut.

Wonwoo bergerak menghindar, tanpa niatan menoleh ke arah Jun, ia bangkit berdiri. Namun kedua tangan Jun menahannya hingga Wonwoo terduduk kembali dengan rengkuhan pada bahunya membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Nona Jeon," bisik Jun seduktif.

Wonwoo menggeram kesal, ia tidak suka dipaksa begini. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada pisau roti yang dilupakannya sejenak.

"Maaf, Jun. Aku menolak. Tolong lepaskan tanganmu sekarang," jawab Wonwoo berusaha tenang.

"Kenapa? Karena Kim Mingyu? Apa bagusnya pria yang suka mengintimidasi orang lain, hm? Bukankah lebih baik aku?"

Wonwoo merasa rengkuhan Jun semakin menguat. Saat itu lah, Wonwoo melihat di depannya, di pintu masuk dapur yang terbuka. Kim Mingyu telah berdiri tegap dengan mata setajam elang yang belum disadari oleh Jun.

Wonwoo merasa matanya berair saat dirasa Jun menciumi leher jenjangnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku. Tanganmu akan kutusuk dengan pisau ini," ancam Wonwoo.

Jun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo tertawa keras. "Kau tidak akan berani, Cantik."

"Aku berani untuk membunuhmu, Brengsek!"

Mingyu bergerak cepat untuk meraih kerah baju Jun kemudian memberikan tonjokkan cepat pada wajah pria itu.

BUGH!

"ARGHHH!"

Jun jatuh tersungkur, wajahnya langsung terlihat sedikit lebam dan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kekuatan pukulan Mingyu tidak diragukan lagi. Jun sendiri kaget akan serangan yang menimpanya. Kepalanya menoleh dengan kesal menatap nyalang siapa yang berani memukulnya. Tapi tatapan kesalnya beralih menjadi tatapan ngeri saat melihat sosok Mingyu yang berdiri dengan aura yang begitu mengancam kehidupannya.

"Kau masih bisa bangun? Aku belum puas sebelum kau meregang nyawa," ucap Mingyu datar bagaikan iblis sebelum Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu erat.

"Kita pergi saja, Gyu," bujuk Wonwoo, "aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi."

Mingyu segera memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang terasa sedikit bergetar. Sedangkan Jun, hatinya serasa tertusuk saat mendengar wanita yang ia sukai tidak mau melihatnya.

"Dia belum sekarat, Sayang."

Mingyu memperhatikan Jun yang kini mulai bangkit berdiri, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya walau kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

"Tch. Aku pergi." Jun melangkah pergi tanpa niatan menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin melawan Mingyu, apalagi setelah ditolak. Tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan jika sang wanita saja tidak memandangnya.

"Jangan pernah kau dekati calon istriku kembali. Kecuali kau ingin mati saat itu juga." Mingyu memberi peringatan dengan tegas tanpa menerima bantahan.

Langkah Jun yang sempat terhenti kini kembali berjalan dengan kekehan kecilnya. "Calon istri, huh?" desis Jun masam sambil membawa dirinya menuju kamar tidurnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Di lain pihak, Mingyu masih memeluk erat Wonwoo. Menciumi mahkota wanitanya, tangannya mengelus punggung mungil itu secara perlahan memberikan sebuah ketenangan.

"Kau datang, Gyu."

"Aku selalu mengawasimu, Sayang. Sudah kubilang jangan berdekatan dengannya."

"Tadi dia bilang hanya ingin bicara sebentar."

"..."

"Tadi aku memegang pisau."

"..."

"Tapi dia menahanku. Dia mencium leherku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah berusaha melawan. Sekarang kau aman, Sayang."

Mingyu merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya, tangan kirinya mengelus lembut pipi Wonwoo yang lembab karena air mata. Mendongakan wajah Wonwoo hingga mata keduanya bertautan. Mingyu memberikan senyuman lembut menenangkan, kemudian mencium bibir Wonwoo, sedikit melumatnya yang langsung direspon oleh Wonwoo.

Keduanya berciuman beberapa saat hingga Mingyu merasakan Wonwoo telah kembali tenang.

"Ayo, kita keluar dari sini."

Wonwoo yang masih bingung hanya mengikuti Mingyu yang kini berjalan dengan mendekap dirinya. Seakan menyembunyikan sosok Wonwoo di balik tubuh kekar pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aa! Aa-aaah~"

Wonwoo merasakan lehernya dihujami ciuman oleh satu-satunya pria yang Wonwoo sukai sentuhannya, katanya untuk menghilangkan ingatan buruk dari pria brengsek tadi. Mingyu berhasil membawa Wonwoo keluar villa tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Wonwoo hanya berharap tidak ada yang menyadari hilangnya sosok mereka berdua.

Kini Wonwoo sedang duduk di pangkuan Mingyu. Mereka berada di salah satu bangku panjang di taman belakang villa. Keriuhan dari teman-teman kantor mereka sayup-sayup terdengar. Berbeda jauh dengan keadaan di dalam ruangan yang hangat dan ceria. Suasana taman sangat dingin, sepi walau tetap terlihat terang karena bulan tengah bersinar sempurna tanpa adanya kumpulan awan yang menutupi.

Tangan kekar Mingyu menyibak rok pendek Wonwoo hingga pangkal paha dan memasukan tanganya ke celana dalam Wonwoo.

"Hentikan Mingyu!" pekik Wonwoo mengerang antara takut ketahuan dan hasrat ingin disentuh yang tiba-tiba bergejolak.

"Berhenti? Padahal kita belum memulai apapun?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada bingung yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku serius, Gyu! Apa kau tidak bisa menahan ini sebentar saja?"

Wonwoo merasa lemas, tubuhnya masih bergerak meronta lemah, sungguh tidak berguna. Salah sasaran jika Wonwoo ingin melepaskan diri. Justru gerakannya berefek pada gairah Mingyu yang semakin tersulut. Wonwoo tahu jika Mingyu hanya ingin ia tidak mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dengan membuat suatu kejadian yang tidak terlupakan bersama pria Kim itu. Tapi ia tidak mengira jika harus melakukan sesuatu di _outdoor_ seperti ini kembali.

"Kita tidak seharusnya melakuka—akh-ahh..." Wonwoo menjeda perkataanya ketika merasakan jari Mingyu memasuki liang kewanitaannya. "Tidak di sini, Gyu-hh."

"Kita coba. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka sibuk. Maka kita akan menyibukkan diri juga, hm?"

Baru saja Mingyu ingin memaju mundurkan jari tengahnya tetapi pergerakanya terhenti karena Wonwoo menyingirkan paksa tangannya.

"Ku bilang cukup, Mingyu! Aku serius!" seru Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menatapnya intens.

"Oh ya ampun. Aku mengerti kalau dirimu lagi cemburu, Tuan Kim. Tapi jangan begini. Lebih baik kita umumkan saja jika kita sepasang kekasih agar tidak ada lagi yang berani mendekatiku."

"Tunangan."

"Oke, katakan apa pun yang kau mau. Tunangan. Calon istri juga boleh seperti yang kau katakan pada pria brengsek tadi," ucap Wonwoo, kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah Mingyu. Membelai rahang tegas pria itu lembut kemudian menciumnya penuh sayang. Matanya perlahan menutup seakan menyuruh Mingyu untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dan Mingyu menurutinya.

Ciuman mereka kali ini tidak dengan napsu. Mingyu berusaha menahan hasratnya. Setidaknya kekasihnya itu benar-benar sudah tenang sekarang.

"Kita di sini saja dulu, walaupun aku sudah ingin mengurungmu di kamar."

Mingyu masih memeluk Wonwoo, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Wonwoo menghirup aroma yang disukainya. Mingyu masih tidak ingin berada di dekat villa ini. Emosinya masih belum stabil. Antara cemburu dan marah. Yang ia inginkan hanya Wonwoo berada dalam pelukannya di atas ranjang yang nyaman. Wonwoo sendiri tidak bicara apapun, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengelus lembut rambut Mingyu.

"Sayang."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menciummu lagi."

Kelopak mata Wonwoo berkedip beberapa kali, memandang mata sekelam malam milik Mingyu. Heran. Namun tak lama sinar geli terpancar di bola mata Wonwoo.

"Kau meminta ijin untuk menciumku? Tidak salah?"

"Hm."

"Biasanya juga langsung bertindak." Wonwoo terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir Mingyu sekilas, melepaskannya tanpa menjauhkan bibir mereka, "Lakukanlah," bisiknya lembut.

Mingyu langsung menyerang bibir Wonwoo. Apalagi saat bibir Mingyu melumatnya bergantian membuat Wonwoo juga ikut membalas pagutan bibir Mingyu yang semakin bergairah dan menuntut padanya. Mingyu seolah menyalurkan emosinya pada Wonwoo melalui ciuman ini. Wonwoo pun tahu apa maksud dari ciuman tergesa-gesa penuh nafsu dan emosi ini, keduanya lebih memerlukan ciuman dibanding sekedar seks. Wonwoo juga menyalurkan perasaannya dengan membalas ciuman Mingyu.

Bunyi decapan antara bibir mereka yang bertaut semakin terdengar jelas karena lumatan Mingyu berubah menjadi semakin mendesak dan lebih dalam membuat tubuh Wonwoo mulai panas. Berulang kali keduanya terdengar sama-sama mengerang saat membelit lidah masing-masing. Saling melahap seperti orang kelaparan hingga terdengar nafas mereka yang memburu, membuat suasana tidak lagi terasa dingin.

"UWAAAA!" seruan dari seorang pria yang terdengar tidak jauh dari mereka menghentikan kegiatan intim keduanya secara paksa.

Menoleh ke belakang di mana pintu menuju teras terbuka lebar, menampilkan Seungcheol bersama dengan yang lainnya menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Oh, _Dear_. Sepertinya kita harus mempercepat pengumuman ini," ucap Mingyu dengan nada bergurau.

"Tentu. Kau yang maju, Tuan Kim."

Mingyu bangun dari duduknya, meraih Wonwoo dalam rengkuhan sebelah tangannya. Keduanya berjalan tanpa rasa beban, memasang sebuah senyuman menuju para penonton yang sudah tidak sabar dengan konfirmasi yang akan mereka sampaikan.

"Bersiaplah. Setelah ini orang-orang akan berteriak bagai orang gila."

"Sekali lagi, aku gila karena dirimu, Jeon Wonwoo," bisik Mingyu di telinga kekasihnya. Menghentikan langkah keduanya dan memagut mesra bibir Wonwoo kembali.

"Anggap saja _fan service_ dari kita berdua," ujar Wonwoo sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Mingyu dan membalas ciuman pria itu.

 _Well_ , segala seruan dan ucapan yang terlontar dari para penonton menjadi _background_ tak terlupakan bagi semua orang. Tidak ada yang menyangka di malam terakhir liburan, mereka akan mendapatkan tontonan menarik dari dua orang yang menjadi bahan gosip selama satu bulan terakhir di kantor mereka.

Tinggal tunggu saja gosip yang jauh lebih panas saat aktifitas kantor mulai berjalan. Dan para penggosip akan menyediakan mulut mereka untuk menceritakan betapa HOT ciuman sang manager dan _cheonsa_ dari team kredit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **THE END**

 **-oOo-**

 **A/N**

 **Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa!**

 **Awalnya ini sampe 14k+ kebanyakan enaena nya, wkwkwk tapi setelah dipikir lebih baik dipotong. Rencananya juga paling cuma 6k+ itu yang aku bilang ke Sapphire Crystal eonnie.**

 **Tapi otak yadongku bekerja terlalu keras. LOL.**

 **Thankyou yang uda bilang gw yadong akut. Wkwkwk.**

 **Sorry kalau baru bisa update, kesehatan memburuk selama sebulan lebih bahkan sampe sekarang masih amburadul. Buat nyentuh ffn aja sampai ga minat. Jadi ngetiknya ini pun dikit-dikit dimulai dari bagian enaena. Itu lah penyebab bagian enaena mesti dipotong.**

 **Terima kasih yang uda review di chapter sebelumnya. Sungguh seneng banget baca review dari kalian semua. Walaupun yang review beda banyak sama yang ngfave. Aku juga ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang ngfave dan follow ff ini.**

 **Yang review login nanti aku balas langsung ya, buat yg ga login aku bales di sini.**

 **Guest**

 **Ini uda d lanjut... silahkan baca kembali. Terimakasih...**

 **Mes**

 **Uwooo thankyou uda review ples bilang gw kece wkwkwk silahkan nikmatin ff gs ini ya.**

 **Dan buat terakhir, Please Reviewnya ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di atas kasur dengan selimut hangat ditambah secangkir hot chocolate, 08 Mei 2017.**

 **Cha ChrisMon**


End file.
